The Rising Force
by Lela333
Summary: The very first adventure Qui Gon and Leila Jinn have with Obi Wan Kenobi. and who is the dark Xanatos who threatens Obi Wan's chance of ever becoming Qui Gon's Padawan? based on Jude Watson's Jedi Apprentice Books. Book 1. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

"Father, please."

Jedi Knight Qui Gon Jinn sighed with exasperation, his face was slightly red with frustration. "Leila, I said no. And no, I do mean."

"Please choose him," pleaded his daughter, Leila Jinn. "For me."

"Leila!" Qui Gon was close to loosing his temper, something he had never done with Leila.

"Father, Obi Wan will be thirteen in a month." Leila's violet eyes filled with tears. "And then he'll have to leave the Temple if no one chooses him for a Padawan." She had thrown caution to the wind. She was done dropping hints.

Qui Gon sighed. He was sick and tired of discussing this boy with Leila. And with Master Yoda. And everyone one else who saw fit to stick their nose in his business. "I will say no more on the subject."

Leila looked at him for a long moment. She was a beautiful girl, having just had her eleventh birthday, and she acted and looked far older than her age. She was considered the most important Jedi in the whole Temple but paid little attention to that. She was the creation of a Sith and had a midid-clorian count well over 15,000, higher than that of even her Master's. Her master was Yoda, one of the two senior members of the Jedi Council. Both Yoda and Master Mace Windu where firm believers in that she was the Chosen One. But she felt that she was not and constantly reminded them of this. She had thick black hair, smooth skin, large violet eyes and a small bone structure. She wore black robes nearly all the time and was the only Jedi in the whole Temple to have a purple lightsaber, besides Mace Windu. Qui Gon had had her since the time she had been created. Her maker had left Leila in the Jedi Knight's path and Qui Gon had brought her to the Temple and with the permission of the Council, had raised her as his own daughter.

Now Qui Gon met her eyes steadily.

At last Leila bowed respectfully, even though the man was her Father and then turned and left the room.

Qui Gon sighed when she was gone. He knew full well that Obi Wan was her best friend and she loved him dearly. And though he knew that Obi Wan loved Leila dearly, he couldn't imagine what would happen when the boy left. But then again…he had only to worry about Leila. Not the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Leila hurried through the maze of hallways in the Temple and to one of the small, high ceiling chambers that was used for training. She slipped in and saw her Master, Obi Wan and a white haired boy called Bruck Chun.

Obi Wan and Bruck where in the training ring with several blocks scattered randomly over the floor. Both boys where blind folded and their lightsabers where clashing hard. The blindfolds made them have to use their knowledge of the Force to see the blocks and keep track of the other.

Just as Leila slipped in, Obi Wan delivered a searing strike to Bruck's neck.

Leila winced and dimpled a smile. Bruck was often rude to Obi Wan and one more than one occasion, he had gotten on the wrong side Leila. She had delivered several beatings to the older boy and as a result, had been called to the Council Chamber several times.

"That was a lucky blow!" shouted Bruck.

Obi Wan hadn't known who he was fighting until that moment. He had been led into the room, blindfolded. Now he realized who it was. Like Obi Wan, Bruck was one of the oldest apprentices in the Temple. And also like Obi Wan, Bruck hoped to be a Jedi Knight.

"Bruck," said Yoda calmly. "Leave your blindfold on. A Jedi needs not his eyes to see."

But Obi Wan heard and Leila saw, Bruck's blindfold hit the floor. And his voice was choked with fury. "You clumsy oaf!"

Obi Wan simply stood there calmly, not moving.

"Calm yourself, you will!" Yoda warned Bruck in a sharp tone Leila rarely heard him use. And she knew he had never used it with her.

Though Obi Wan not moving, Leila could feel his struggle. Like every student in the Temple, Obi Wan had a weakness. Every day, he struggled to control his anger and fear. The Temple was a test of character as much as skill.

Bruck struggled with anger as well. But it was an anger that was much deeper than Obi Wan's. Bruck's anger often turned into an uncontrollable rage. He also held grudges. His grudge with Obi Wan had begun a year ago, when Obi Wan had stumbled in a corridor. As he had stumbled, he had caused Bruck to fall as well. Bruck had felt that Obi Wan had done it on purpose and Bruck's dignity was very important to him. Since that day he had called Obi Wan an oaf, then it had turned into Oafy Wan.

He had made the mistake of saying one too many times around Leila and she had given him a through trashing for it. Then she had gone straight to the Council chamber, where Mace and Yoda had been and told them what she had done. She had not apologized for she had not been sorry for the thrashing. But she had apologized for loosing her temper.

Obi Wan couldn't stand the name. Because he felt it was true. He felt that his body was growing too fast. He couldn't seem to catch up with his long legs and large feet.

"Come on, Oafy," Bruck taunted. "See if you can hit me again! One last time, before they throw you out of the Temple!"

A tight look came over Leila's face. She was very protective of Obi Wan and him of her. Neither of them tolerated someone else making fun of the other. She saw a muscle jump in Obi Wan's cheek.

"Bruck, enough!" said Yoda. "Learn to lose as well as win, a Jedi must. Go to your room, you will."

Obi Wan was struggling to ignore Bruck's words. In four weeks, he would be thirteen and would have to leave the Temple. If he did not become a Padawan in four weeks, he'd be too old. He was afraid he'd never become a Jedi Knight. The fear angered him. He raised his lightsaber. "You don't have to send him away, Master Yoda," he said. "I'm not afraid to fight him without his blindfold."

Leila stepped closer. She masked her presence with the Force, drawing neither Bruck nor Obi Wan's attention. She looked at her Master.

Yoda saw her and hesitated.

Leila shook her head. It would not be wise to do such a thing and she knew it.

Color blazed in Bruck's cheeks and his ice blue eyes narrowed.

After a long moment, Yoda said, "All right. Continue. Much to learn, you have. Use the blindfolds, you must."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruck put his blindfold back on and instantly attacked.

Leila came over and stood by her Master.

"Spoken to him, have you?" asked Yoda softly as they watched the boys fight fiercely.

"Yes," said Leila. "He won't even talk about it any more. He grew angry with me today."

Yoda sighed.

Both boys where by now drenched in sweat and Bruck was fighting slower and slower. Soon Obi Wan didn't even need to leap away from Bruck's weary attacks. He merely blocked them and continued merely blocking them until Bruck gave up.

"Good, Obi Wan," called Yoda. "Learning, you are."

Obi Wan switched off his lightsaber and hung it on his belt. He then tugged the blindfold off. The first thing he saw was Leila and he smiled.

"You did well, Obi Wan," she said softly. She smiled at him.

Bruck stood up when he heard her voice and jerked his own blindfold off. His face went even redder when he saw her. There was not a single young boy in the Temple that wanted to be beaten in front of Leila Jinn. And while Bruck resented the thrashings he had received from her, he was still a boy.

The two boys bowed to Yoda.

"Enough for one day," said Yoda. "Tomorrow, a Jedi Knight comes to the Temple seeking a Padawan. Ready for him, you must be."

Obi Wan tried to hide his surprise. Usually when a Knight came to the Temple in search of a Padawan, rumors beat the arrival by days.

"Who?" asked Obi Wan, his heart racing. "Who's coming?"

"Mater Qui Gon Jinn," said Yoda.

Obi Wan's hopes rose slightly and he looked at Leila.

Her face was expressionless.

But Obi Wan ignored her. Qui Gon was a powerful knight, one of the best. He had been to the Temple several times before to look for an apprentice but he had never taken a new Padawan. He had heard rumors that Qui Gon's last Padawan had betrayed him terribly and Leila had confirmed that rumor but has refused to say anything else concerning the matter. He also knew that Qui Gon only came to look at the apprentices every year because the Council of Masters asked him to. Obi Wan felt his hope sink slightly. Qui Gon had rejected many of the students. And he had heard several of the Masters talk about Qui Gon. Qui Gon was more than content to have his daughter by his side than another Padawan. Obi Wan sighed. What made him think that he would be able to please him? "He won't want me," said Obi Wan softly. "He's seen me fight before and he did not chose me then. No one will."

Yoda squinted up at Obi Wan with wise eyes. "Hummmph! Always in motion, the future is. One cannot be sure, but I have sensed….a kinder destiny for you."

Obi Wan looked at Leila. But she was studying Bruck. He looked straight at Yoda. "Will he chose me?"

"On Qui Gon that depends," said Yoda calmly. "And you. Come back tomorrow and fight for him with the Force as your ally. Perhaps accept you he will." He then put a comforting hand on his arm. "Either way, it matters not. Leave the Temple soon you shall. But tell I must, to lose such an apt pupil, I am sorry."

Startled and pleased, Obi Wan looked at Yoda. A compliment from Yoda was as rare as an expression of regret. At that moment, he felt that even if he didn't become a Knight, he had earned Yoda's respect. That was a great gift. He suspected a lot of it had to do with Leila. But still…

Then Yoda turned and walked from the training room, the echo of his small feet thumping the floor.

Behind Obi Wan, Bruck began laughing. "Don't get your hopes up, Oafy. Yoda is just trying to make you feel better. The Master won't be able to push you onto anyone. There are plenty of better candidates than you."

Leila's eyes narrowed. "Well, Bruck, what about you? I sit in on the Council Meetings, and the Masters don't say anything about you. Could it be that they feel Obi Wan will be a great Knight? And you…a great farmer?" Her eyes where dancing with laughter and dimpled a sweet smile at him.

Bruck went red with anger.

At Bruck's words, Obi Wan had gone stiff with anger. He turned and headed to the door way. He had taken but one step when something hit the back of his head. The sound of the blow against Obi Wan's skull echoed through the room. He heard Leila's hiss of anger. Bruck had thrown a training probe at him. He whirled and glared at Bruck.

The probe lifted off the ground and flew right back at Bruck. It hit him hard in the stomach. He gasped as the air left him in a whoosh.

Leila had lifted it with the Force and returned it to him.

Bruck recovered quickly. He ignited his lightsaber, his eyes fixed on Leila. "Ready for a round?"

Leila deftly drew her lightsaber and ignited it. The purple glow lit up half of the room.

But Obi Wan wasn't even paying the slightest attention. "You knew that Qui Gon was coming to search for a Padawan."

Bruck's eyes went to him. and he laughed. "I made sure you didn't know. If I had my way, you wouldn't have found out until he had left."

Both Leila and Obi Wan realized it in a flash. Bruck hoped to become Qui Gon's Padawan! Obi Wan almost choked in his anger.

Suddenly, Leila laughed.

Bruck's eyes went to Leila.

She raised her lightsaber. "Bruck, three months from now, when you turn thirteen, I hope you'll make a great farmer!"

Bruck leaped toward her with a snarl.

Leila's eyes narrowed and she jumped forward to meet him.

Obi Wan stepped back when they clashed because the Force field they created was so strong. The Force around Bruck radiated anger, in such a degree that surprised Obi Wan.

Yoda stopped in the hall. He had felt the clash of the Force. He turned but didn't feel anything else. He stood there for a long moment, debating on whether to go back or go on.

Then he turned and continued going down the hall.

Leila fought calmly and with assurance. She refused to back down and go into the defensive mode. She had been trained by Yoda, Mace and Qui Gon. Mace had taught her in his own form, Vaapad, even though she was young. And right then, she drew from it strongly and attacked with such skill and fieriness that Bruck was constantly on the defensive mode.

Bruck was furious. The girl was two years younger than him but she wasn't even fighting him. she was toying with him. "Stop playing with me!" he snarled.

Something dark in Leila's eyes flickered. And a second later, she was holding Bruck's lightsaber. She looked at him for a long moment. Then she threw his lightsaber to the ground. "Game over."

Bruck escaped from the training room and instantly took a lift to the upper rooms of the Temple, where the healers practiced their arts. He limped in, pretending to be more hurt than he was. His clothes were slashed and singed from the practice sabers and blood ran from his nose. He didn't even realize how fortunate he was. If Leila had had her lightsaber on a higher power level, he would be dead.

As soon as the medics saw him, their first question was, "What happened?"

Bruck gasped, "Obi Wan Kenobi." And then he fell into a fake faint.

One the healer looked at him for a long moment and then turned to a droid. "Go and notify the Masters."


	4. Chapter 4

Leila and Obi Wan spent about an hour wandering the Temple halls and talking but then they parted and Obi Wan went to his room to clean up.

Leila went in search of her Father but was found by Mace Windu.

"Leila."

She turned and bowed. "Master Windu."

"I have a short mission I need for you to do for me."

"Certainly," said Leila.

"The Supreme Chancellor had some records for me and I can not go and get them right now. But I need them."

She smiled. "I would be happy to go and get them for you," said Leila.

Mace smiled. "Thank you, Leila."

She was still on the steps of the Temple, waiting for her speeder, when there was a knock on Obi Wan's door. He opened it and saw Docent Vant. She handed him a data pad.

He took it slowly and read it. His face went pale with shock. The data pad told him that he would ship out of the Temple in the morning. He was to pack his bags. He was to report to the world of Bandomeer on the Galactic Rim, where he would join the Agricultural Corps.

"But I don't understand," said Obi Wan. "I still have four weeks till my birthday."

"I know," said Docent. "But your ship, the _Monument_, leaves tomorrow with a thousand miners aboard. It can't wait just because you have a birthday."

Obi Wan's shock and despair almost made him sick. He looked up at Docent. "But tomorrow Qui Gon Jinn will be looking for a Padawan. Master Yoda said that I should fight for him."

Docent Vant shook her head,. "That was before the Masters heard of the beating you gave to Bruck. Did you really think the healers would not tell what you had done?"


	5. Chapter 5

Obi Wan stared at her. "But…"

Docent turned and left, closing the door behind herself.

Obi Wan stared at the closed door. Bruck had lied! Leila had…Bruck had gone and told the healers…Obi Wan had only stood there…

Obi Wan jerked the door open and ran out. He went to the front of the Temple and asked. "Where's Leila?"

"She's been sent to the Senate on a mission for Master Windu."

"When will she be back?"

The Jedi behind the desk shrugged. "Who knows?"

Obi Wan sat down slowly on his bed. He knew he couldn't tell them that it had been Leila, not him, that had given Bruck the beating he so richly deserved. He tossed and turned, unable to stop imaging the sight of Bruck's triumphant face when he learned of Obi Wan's fate.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at his door.

Obi Wan bounded out of bed and jerked the door open.

His friend, Bant, stood there, just looking at him, not saying a word. The young Calamarian girl wore a green robe that set off her salmon-colored skin. She looked at him with her large silver eyes for a long moment. And then past him at his packed bags, "You weren't going to say good-bye?" She blinked back huge tears. "You were just going to leave?"

"I've been assigned to the Agricultural Corps," he said, hoping she'd understand how humiliating it was for him. "I wanted to say good bye but…"

She shook her head. "I heard you were going to a planet called Bandomeer."

So everyone knew already. Obi Wan nodded dully. Suddenly Bant lurched forward and gave him a fierce hug.

"Yes, that's where I'm going," he said. His heart was sitting at the very bottom of his heart. His fate had been decided and it was not the fate of a Jedi. He was to be a farmer.

Bant frowned and stepped back. "It will be dangerous. Did they tell you it would be dangerous?"

Obi Wan shook his head. "It's just Agricultural Corps. How dangerous could it get?"

"We are not to know," Bant said softly.

"We are to do," finished Obi Wan. It was a phrase they had heard many times from the Masters, when they were asked to do tasks that they could not understand the significance of.

"Miss you, I will," said Bant, echoing Yoda's strange way of talking. She was blinking back her tears.

"So sorry, I am," said Obi Wan. He tried to smile but couldn't.

In answer, Bant hugged him again and then turned and hurried away to hide her tears.

Leila stood in the Supreme Chancellor's chambers. Valorum smiled at her and handed her a silver box. "There you are."

She smiled. She had been forced to spend the night in the Senatetoral Complex. While Valorum had worked all night to compiled Mace's files. And the sun was just rising. She bowed. "Thank you, Chancellor."

"Always a pleasure to see you, Leila Jinn," said Valorum warmly.

She took the box. And was gone.

Obi Wan rose well before dawn. He said good-bye to Garen Muln and Reeft, two boys from different sides of the galaxy who had become inseparable in their years in the Temple.

All through the morning meal, Reeft, a Dreselian with an abnormally wrinkled face, kept saying to everyone at the table, "I don't mean to sound greedy, but may I have your meat?" or "I don't mean to sound greedy, but…." As he looked pointedly at some puff cake or drink.

Obi Wan was not hungry so he ended up giving Reeft most of his meal.

"It won't be so bad," said Garen. "At least you're going on an adventure." Garen was always restless, ready to go.

"And you'll be around food," Reeft added with a grin.

"Who knows where each of us will end up?" Bant added. "The missions to come will be different for each of us."

"And unexpected," said Garen.

Obi Wan nodded absentmindedly. He was listening to the conversation from Bruck's table. "Always knew he wouldn't make it," said Aalto, one of Bruck's friends. Obi Wan's eyes flickered when he heard that and he turned. Bruck stared at him, daring him to pick another fight.

"Don't mind him," said Bant. "He's a fool."

"You wait till Leila gets back and hears what happened," said Garen. "She'll fix him.

Obi Wan turned away with a half smile. That was a satisfaction to him. For when Leila did indeed get back to the Temple, even if he was already gone, Leila, he knew, would thrash Bruck within an inch of his life, then she would probably drag him to the Council Chamber and in front of the Masters, finish the thrashing. That made his smile grow even bigger.

Suddenly, a huge black Barabel fruit plopped on the table near his tray. The juice from it splattered everywhere.

Obi Wan didn't move a muscle, he simple stared at it for a long moment. Then he pushed it over to Reeft. "Here you go, Reeft."

Leila came up the steps of the Jedi Temple.

"Leila, it is good you have returned," said Jedi Master Kit Fitso. "There's trouble."

Leila stopped, the silver box in her hands. "What do you mean?"

"Obi Wan Kenobi, your little friend, is leaving."

Leila almost dropped the box. "What! But he has a month still!"

Kit shrugged.

"What happened?"

"He beat Bruck up pretty badly."

Leila's eyes narrowed. "Says who?"

"Bruck, did of course. He went to the healers and they reported to the Council of Masters."

Leila's eyes narrowed dangerously and her eyes flamed. "Did he now?" she hissed. She looked at the box in her hands. "Do you know where Master Windu is?"

"Yes, he's…"

Leila handed him the silver box. "Can you take this to him please? Tell him it's from me."

Kit took the box. "Of course."

"Are they still at breakfast?"

"Why…Yes, I believe so." But Kit found himself talking to thin air.

All heads came around as Leila opened the dinning hall door.

Instantly Obi Wan stood. "Leila!"

She ignored him completely. Instead she marched toward Bruck, her violet eyes burning.

Bruck was sitting with his back to her, but his friends sitting with him, saw her and stopped talking. Bruck turned. His face actually went pale.

Leila grabbed him by the collar of his robe and jerked him out of his seat and dragged him from the room wordlessly.

The whole dinning hall remained silent for a long moment, then it exploded into laughter.

Obi Wan stared at the door where Leila had gone. Then he slowly sat back down with a smile.

"What…What are you doing?" shouted Bruck as he struggled.

Leila stopped and shook him so hardly his teeth clacked together loudly. "You fool!" she hissed. "You foolish fool!" She continued down the hall and went right into the room of a Thousand Fountains. "You lied! You lied and you know it!"

Bruck's hand came up and wrapped around her wrist. He squeezed it hard.

Leila didn't even stop.

Suddenly Bruck's wrist popped loudly and he gasped.

Leila let go of her Force hold.

They came around a corner and there was Mace Windu and Yoda. They where in a heated discussion but stopped when they saw Leila, dragging Bruck.

Mace instantly rose to his feet. "Leila…"

"Don't," said Leila in a dangerously calm voice. "Don't say anything, please." Her voice was respectful but even Mace Windu knew better than to push her. She stood silent for a long moment.

Yoda however, was not daunted by his apprentice. "Choking him you are," he said calmly. "Put him down, Padawan."

Leila tossed Bruck to the ground with a careless strength. "Do you have something to say to my Master, Bruck?"

Bruck said nothing.

"Do I need to beat it out of you?" asked Leila calmly.

Mace watched her carefully for signs of anger or rage, but surprisingly, saw none.

Bruck kept his mouth tightly shut.

Leila reached down and grabbed his arm. She raised it to the light and showed one of his scars. "Would you like to tell Master Windu where you got that?" She shook his arm until it looked as though she was ready to tear it off.

Neither of the Masters interfered. Both students before them had anger problems. One knew how to keep in control, the other…Leila was who they where watching.

Bruck sprang up with a snarl and ripped his arm free. He grabbed his lightsaber. "I don't like to be touched!"

The moment he had touched his lightsaber, Leila had her's out and it was glowing.

Mace and Yoda exchanged glances.

"Tell them!" she said calmly. "Tell them how it was me who beat you last night."

Bruck charged forward and was instantly beaten back. Leila raised her small black booted foot and knocked Bruck's legs out from under him. She placed her lightsaber at his throat. It was not set to mortally hurt him but it would be a nasty burn.

"Leila, that's enough!"

The two masters turned. Leila didn't move, she kept her eyes on Bruck. Bruck's eyes slid sideways. He had never been so glad to see anyone in his life.

Qui Gon was standing on the path. He hurried over and grabbed Leila's arm and pulled her back.

She lowered her lightsaber.

Qui Gon fixed her piercing gaze which she met steadily.

"What happened?" asked Qui Gon.

"I thrashed Bruck last night and he went to the healers and lied to them."

Qui Gon's eyes went to Bruck. "He lied?"

"He lied and said Obi Wan did it. And now they're sending him away."

"That's not so!" Bruck bounded to his feet, his blade still raised.

Leila's eyes narrowed and she jerked free from her Father and charged at Bruck. She was getting ready to burn him when a firm hand wrapped around her arm and jerked her back again. She glared at her Father.

"Enough," said Qui Gon, with a voice that left no room for argument.

Leila stood there a long moment. Then she lowered her weapon. She held Bruck's gaze. Without words, she let him know she was not finished with him. She shut off her lightsaber.

Bruck turned and left the room.

Mace sat down. "Leila, you must learn that it is not up to you to punish others."

"He lied," said Leila without even looking at Mace. "When Master Yoda left, Obi Wan did not draw his lightsaber again."

"Then it was you who gave him the beating," said Mace.

"It was." Leila's head came around. "What of it?"

Yoda's eyebrows rose. "With anger you must not fight."

Leila smiled slightly. "I fought with no anger. Will Obi Wan be allowed to stay and fight for my Father?"

Qui Gon's eyes narrowed.

Yoda nodded. "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Qui Gon watched Bruck and Obi Wan fight with an expressionless look on his face.

Leila was standing beside him where he had ordered her to stay. She was seething inwardly that he had interfered with her and Bruck. She swore that she would teach Bruck a lesson that he would never forget the very next chance she got. If Obi Wan would not be her Father's Padawan, neither would he.

The fight finished with Obi Wan burning Bruck right in between the eyes.

Leila turned and faced her Father. "Well?"

"He attacked viciously."

"Of course," said Leila. "As do I."

Qui Gon looked at her. "You're different."

"And so is he. Different from Xanatos."

Qui Gon stiffened ever so slightly. "Leila…"

"He's going to…"

"No," said Qui Gon. "Go to the apartment. I will speak with you there."

Leila turned and left without another word.

Obi Wan had showered and changed into a fresh tunic. He was tossing his dirty one into the laundry container when Qui Gon entered the room. He started slightly.

Qui Gon was a big, powerful man, but his footsteps had been soundless. "Who taught you to fight like that?" asked Qui Gon. The Jedi had rough features, but his face was sensitive and thoughtful.

Obi Wan studied him for a long moment.

Qui Gon watched the boy study him carefully.

"What do you mean?" asked Obi Wan at last. He knew Qui Gon was a powerful Knight, and somewhat of a legend around the Temple. But there was something about him…that made Obi Wan feel strange.

"Students in the Temple rarely attack so viscously."

Obi Wan smiled slightly as he turned and picked up his lightsaber. "That's what comes from meeting with Leila too many times in the practice ring."

Qui Gon smiled slightly. "The students are usually taught to defend, to wear one another down. They conserve their strength, yet you fought…like a very dangerous man. You left yourself open to attack time and again."

Obi Wan met Qui Gon's eyes. "We always leave ourselves open to some kind of attack, no matter what we do."

"Your fighting style…is dangerous. Too risky," said Qui Gon.

"You could teach me better," said Obi Wan evenly.

Qui Gon studied Obi Wan, deep in thought. "Perhaps I could. But then, perhaps no one could," he said. "You were angry with the other boy. I sensed anger in both of you."

Obi Wan's eyes narrowed slightly. "I was angry with him because of the way he treated Leila. She means much to me. And that's not why I wanted to win, because I was angry with Bruck." He held Qui Gon's gaze steadily, letting him know that he had fought to impress him, to show him how well he could serve him.

Obi Wan realized what bothered him about Qui Gon. Qui Gon didn't want him for a Padawan. He had come to merely point out everything Obi Wan had done wrong. The thought gnawed at him. After he had fought so hard to impress him. But still…slight hope rose in Obi Wan. Perhaps he would ask him…

"In future fight, rein in your anger. A Jedi Knight never exhausts himself when battling a stronger foe. And never expect your enemy to do you harm." Then Qui Gon turned and headed for the door.

Obi Wan stood quite still for a second. But then he realized he couldn't let him go. He couldn't see his dream die. "Wait!" he called out. When Qui Gon turned, he dropped to one knee as a sign of humility. "If I was wrong, it only means I need the best teacher. Will you take me with you?" he asked.

Qui Gon eyed him. He frowned, deep in thought. At last he mummered, "No."

"Qui Gon, I will be thirteen in four weeks," said Obi Wan. To the tell the truth was his last hope. "You are my last chance to be a Jedi Knight."

Qui Gon shook his head sadly and folded his brown robes around him. "It is better not to train a boy to become a Knight if he has so much anger. There is the risk he will turn to the dark side." With that, he wheeled and strode for the door.

Obi Wan rose. "I won't turn," he said with quiet certainty. "Never." He stood there for a long moment, searching out his feelings. For some reason, the disappointment over not becoming a Jedi was not nearly as sharp as he had expected. The thought of loosing Leila plagued him even more. Of course the sorrow of loosing his dream was there. But he raised his chin. He would plead no more. Qui Gon was far too caught in the past. Obi Wan knew he had his future to look ahead to. He walked through the door of the Temple and didn't look back.

Qui Gon could not get Obi Wan's despairing face out of his mind. And now it was coupled with Leila's tear streaked face. He had gone back to the apartment and found her waiting patiently for him. When he had told her what he had told Obi Wan, she had stared at him as though he had slapped her. Then she ran from the room, sobbing. He had found her two hours later, in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, still crying. She had left the apartment right away and gone in search of Obi Wan but couldn't find him. She had refused to speak to him and had turned away when he had tried.

He was now sitting quietly in the star map room. among all the rooms at the Temple, this was his favorite. A velvety blue ceiling curved high above him in a dome. The only light came from the stars and planets that surrounded him. He had only to reach out a hand and touch a planet for a hologram to appear, detailing its physical properties, it surrounding satellites and its form of government. Knowledge was so easily obtained here. But when it came to the heart, so much was a mystery.

Over and over again, Qui Gon told himself he had made the correct decision. The only decision he could have made. The boy had fought well, but too fiercely. There was danger there.

"The boy is not my responsibility," muttered Qui Gon aloud.

"Certain of this, you are?" Yoda asked from behind him.

Qui Gon whirled, startled. "I didn't hear you," he said politely.

"Your responsibility, Leila is," said Yoda. "Hurt deeply, she is."

Qui Gon said nothing and stared straight ahead stonily.

Yoda walked further into the star room. "A dozen boys fought for you. If you do not chose a Padawan today, the dreams of at least one of those boys will die."

Qui Gon sighed. "There will be more boys next years. Perhaps then I will chose a Padawan."

"Yoda snorted. "Say, this you do every year."

Qui Gon sighed again. In the time he spent in the Temple, he valued the time he spent with his daughter's master. But now he wished the Master would go away. He did not want to discuss this. But he knew that Yoda wouldn't leave until he had made his point. "Next year," he muttered. "I will look again."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps, still reluctant you will be. What of young Obi Wan? Well he fought."

"He fought…ferociously," said Qui Gon.

"Comes this does, of being repeatedly bested by your daughter," Yoda pointed out. "But, he fights like a boy that I knew long ago…"

"Don't," interrupted Qui Gon sharply. "Xanatos is gone. I don't want to be reminded."

Yoda frowned at him. "Not speaking of that," he snapped. "Of you I spoke."

Qui Gon didn't answer. Yoda knew him too well, he could not argue.

"Strong in the Force he is," Yoda remarked.

"And angry and reckless," said Qui Gon, with irritation edging his tone. "And likely to turn."

"Not all angry young men to the dark side turn," said Yoda calmly. "Not if a proper teacher they have."

"I will not take him, Master Yoda," said Qui Gon evenly. He knew Yoda would hear the strong will in his words.

Yoda studied him for a long moment. "Thankful, not to be you, I am."

Qui Gon looked at him. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Not able to live with myself, I would, when tell this to Leila, I would have to do."

Qui Gon said nothing.

"And tell her this you must. Hopes, she still does."

"Then I will tell her. I am her Father and she will listen and respect my decision."

"Wrong, you are there," said Yoda. "Listen to it, she must. But respect it, she does not have to."

Qui Gon frowned.

"By chance alone, we do not live our lives, Qui Gon Jinn. If take an apprentice you will not, then, in time, perhaps fate will chose."

"Perhaps," said Qui Gon absentmindedly. He hesitated. "What will happen to him?"

"For the Agricultural Corps he will work," said Yoda.

Qui Gon grunted. "A farmer?" _Such a waste of potential._ "Where at?"

"On his way to Bandomeer, he is."

Qui Gon's head came around in surprise. "Bandomeer?" he asked slowly.

"Know the place you do?" asked Yoda innocently.

"Know it?" Qui Gon eyed Yoda carefully. "The Senate has asked me to go there. I will be taking Leila with me, if you allow it. I leave tonight." Suspicion crept into his eyes. "You knew this, didn't you?"

"I knew it not," said Yoda. "But more than coincidence this is. Strange are the ways of the Force."

Qui Gon's heart clenched. He knew all about Bandomeer. "What ever posed you to send him there?" he gasped. "It's a brutal world! If the weather doesn't kill him, the predators will. He'll need all of his skill just to stay alive-never mind that Agri-Corps!" His words trailed off as he saw something twinkling in Yoda's eyes.

"A good place for a young Jedi to grow it is," said Yoda calmly.

"If he doesn't get himself killed," muttered Qui Gon. "You must have more faith in him than I do."

"Yes, my point that is," said Yoda, chuckling. "Listen harder, you must."

Qui Gon sighed with exasperation.

"Help Leila through this loss you must."

"She'll get over it."

"Not as easily as you think. A strong bond, there is between those two. Known him she has since she was five."

Qui Gon began turning that fact over his mind. This could prove to be more difficult than he thought.

"Yes," said Yoda, reading his thoughts. "Much harder."


	7. Chapter 7

Qui Gon looked at Leila out of the corner of his eye.

She had not wanted to come with him on this mission and that in itself had hurt. But Yoda had taken her aside and spoken quietly to her and she had last agreed to go. But she had not spoken to him since he had told her that he had refused Obi Wan.

"Leila, you'll have to talk to me sooner or later."

They where on the ramp of their ship, the _Monument_, an old Cireelian barge, pocked and scared from meteor hits.

Leila stopped in the doorway and turned to look at him. Her eyes where frosty and her voice tinged with politeness. She spoke to him as she did any other stranger. "What makes you think so?" Then she disappeared inside.

Qui Gon almost cursed in his frustration. But stopped himself in time. He entered the ship and started off in the same direction Leila had gone.

Everywhere on the _Monument_ enormous Hutts slithered about like giant slugs. Whiphids stalked the corridors and tall Arconans with triangular heads and glittering eyes moved in small groups.

Qui Gon sighed as Leila opened the door to their stateroom and sat down on one of the beds. She drew her knees up and rested her chin on them. She closed her eyes. If Qui Gon hadn't known better, he would have thought she was meditating. He sat down on the bed across from her and waited patiently. He didn't have to wait long.

Her violet eyes snapped open. "What?" she snapped.

He held her gaze. "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I have much to say to you," retorted Qui Gon.

Large tears filled her eyes but she didn't move or speak.

"Leila…" Qui Gon's words trailed off. he sighed. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him for a long moment. "For what?"

"That I could not take Obi Wan as my Padawan. I…"His words trailed off again.

"You haven't let go of Xanatos yet."

"Leila," warned Qui Gon. He refused to discuss Xanatos with most everyone. He occasionally talked about him to Leila but today was not one of those days.

Anger blazed through Leila's eyes and she leapt to her feet in a single gracefully movement. "You haven't! And don't even say that you have. You've let him destroy far more than you know. including Obi Wan's dreams!" She ran to the door and jerked it open. She turned, her crystal eyes filled with tears. "What will you do one day if he comes between us!"

Leila!" cried Qui Gon as he stood.

She turned and ran down the corridor. Her tears where blinding her so she didn't see the human woman with red hair and bright green eyes. She ran smack into the woman.

The woman caught her before she fell backwards. "I'm…"

"I'm sorry. Please, excuse me." She started to slip past the woman but the woman stopped her.

"Are you one of the Jedi?"

Leila looked at her. "I am." She quickly dashed her angry tears from her eyes. "How can I be of service to you?"

"I'm Clat'Ha, the chief operations manager of Arconan Harvest."

"I'm Leila Jinn."

Clat'Ha tilted her head. "Then you're the one I'm looking for. I found the young Jedi boy. He said he's going to work for the Agricultural Corps."

Leila gasped. "Obi Wan!"

"Yes," said Clat'Ha. "He tangled with a Hutt."

Leila went pale and she gripped the woman's arm in a painful grip. "Where is he?"

Leila burst into the room and ran over to Obi Wan's side.

He was lying on the bed, either sleeping or unconscious.

Leila knelt by him. "Obi Wan?" She touched his forehead. "Oh Obi Wan!" she pressed her cheek to his hot forehead for a moment. Slowly she rose to her feet. "What happened?"

Clat'Ha shrugged slightly. "I found him. All he said was that he tangled with a Hutt."

"But why did the Hutt hurt him?" asked Leila.

"Why do the Hutts do anything they do? The boy stepped right into the middle of a war. He's lucky to be alive."

Leila faced her. "What war?"

"Offworld's war. You haven't heard of them either?"

"I've heard of no war."

"They're one of the oldest and richest mining companies in the galaxy. Miners who get in their way tend to die. No one knows who owns Offworld."

"Who's the leader here?"

"The leader of the ship who is going to Bandomeer is a Hutt by the name of Jemba."

"Did Jemba beat him?" asked Leila quietly.

"There's no way of knowing until later," said Clat'Ha. "He's ruthless enough to."

"What makes him so ruthless?"

"Half of his workers will be the Whiphid slaves. And strange accidents happen around him all the time."

"Accidents that aren't really accidents?"

"Exactly," said Clat'Ha. "I think Obi Wan stumbled onto their side of the ship by accident."

Leila's eyes flashed. "Well, we'll see what they have to say when I 'stumble' over there."

"Is he alright though?" asked Clat'Ha anxiously. "He kept calling your name over and over in his sleep."

Leila looked at him sadly and touched his forehead. "That's no sleep, Clat'Ha. He's got a fever."

Qui Gon looked up as the door flew open and Leila ran into the room. He came to his feet instantly when he saw the look on her face. "Where's have you been? What happened?"

She ran to him, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I need your help."

Qui Gon caught her. He turned her face to his. "What's happened?"

"It's Obi Wan."

Qui Gon's eyes narrowed. "What of him?"

"He's here."

"On this ship?" In truth, Qui Gon had spent the last hour thinking of the boy.

"Yes. And he's hurt."

"How?" demanded Qui Gon instantly.

"A Hutt. I'm frightened for him, Father. He's got a fever."

_Obi Wan was dreaming. He was back in the Temple and walking among the star maps. He stopped before the system of Bandomeer. And a hologram appeared in front of him, of a long dead Master. "Bandomeer: the place where you will die if you're not carefully." The hologram faded and Leila took its place. She was speaking to him, but for the life of him, he couldn't hear what she was saying. _

Qui Gon touched the boy's head. "He's got a bad fever." He instantly wrapped Obi Wan in the thin blanket from the bed and lifted him. "We must take him to the sickbay."


	8. Chapter 8

Obi Wan woke with tubes in his arms and an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He stared up with wide eyes at Qui Gon.

Qui Gon stood when he saw the boy's eyes open He rested his hand on his forehead. The fever was fading. That was a relief.

Obi Wan's eyes studied him for a long moment, then his hand came up and pulled the oxygen mask away.

Qui Gon started to put it back on but Obi Wan waved his hand away. "H-How…" he began, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't try to speak," said Qui Gon as he removed his hand. "You've had a bad fever but I've taken care of it," he said gently. "Your wounds turned out to be worse than what the medics could handle.

The door flew open and Leila hurried in, still pulling on her robe. "I sensed a change…" Her words stopped when she saw Obi Wan's eyes open. "Obi Wan!" she said in delight.

Qui Gon caught her as she ran past him. He smiled. "Be careful, Leila. He's not completely well yet."

"Obi Wan, how dare you try and fight a Hutt without!" exploded Leila. She stamped her small foot down. "What a foolish thing to do!"

Obi Wan sighed. "I'm sorry."

Leila's face blossomed into a beautiful smile. "Oh, but I am glad you're okay."

Obi Wan's eyes went to Qui Gon's. Then he looked at Leila. "How did you end up here?"

"I'm on my way to Bandomeer as well. I'm on a mission for the Galactic Senate." Qui Gon looked at Leila. "Go and get him so water."

She smiled at Obi Wan once more and then slipped from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Our destines lie along different paths, Obi Wan. Now is the time for you to get to know the people that you will serve." Qui Gon shook his head sadly. "You must forget about me, Obi Wan. You must serve the Jedi in ways other than as a Knight. There is honor in that, too."

For a moment Obi Wan was angry. He had not even asked for that! "I did not ask if you where here for me," he said a bit sharply. He sat up and leaned against the wall. He didn't want to admit it but Qui Gon's words had struck him like a blow. It was crystal clear that Qui Gon wanted nothing more to do with him. And the more Obi Wan saw of Qui Gon, the less he wanted to do with the powerful man. Obi Wan could not fight Qui Gon's past nor did he have any desire to.

Qui Gon studied him for a long moment. "I…"

"I see that you are a man who clings too tightly to the past," said Obi Wan firmly. "And I am not sure that I would even want such a man for my master. If you cannot let go of the past, you can not move ahead."

Qui Gon stared at him.

The door opened and Leila came in.

Obi Wan put a smile on his face and took the cup from her hand.

She sat down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You where terribly sick, Obi Wan," she said softly.

Obi Wan wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "But I always recover." He looked up at Qui Gon and coolness entered his eyes again. "And I have you Father to thank for it. But his first concern should be his mission. I thank you, Qui Gon, for taking time out of your valuable schedule to help me."

Leila stared at him. She had never heard him speak so coldly. She looked at her Father and saw he had a stunned look on his face.

Just then the door opened a crack.

Obi Wan looked past Qui Gon. "Well, come in."

An Acronan edged into the room. He was slightly shorter than the others they had seen, with skin that was more green than gray. "We did not mean to disturb…"

"It's all right," said Obi Wan kindly.

"We were told to met Clat'Ha here. She has a situation she needs to discuss. We heard that a young boy faced a Hutt in a great battle and survived," said the Arconan said softly. "We wanted to see the great hero. We are sorry to disturb."

Obi Wan started to look over the Arconan's shoulder before he remembered that they always referred to themselves as "We." They did not have a sense of individual self and lived all their lives in colonies.

Obi Wan smiled slightly. "I think I'd better set you straight. First of all, it wasn't a great battle. The Hutt just picked me up and strangled me until I passed out. I am no hero."

"That you survived at all is a credit," observed Qui Gon. He admired Obi Wan's humility. It was an important trait. One that Xanatos had not posed at all.

"Exactly," said the Arconan. It took several steps forward. "The Hutts inspire great terror in us. You showed strength and courage. We admired that. You are a hero."

Obi Wan looked at Leila helpless. She dimpled a smile up at him.

Qui Gon turned and hid his smile.

"Well, sit down and introduce yourself," said Obi Wan. "In this place, I need all the friends I can get."

"Our name is Si Treemba. We know yours is Obi Wan Kenobi. We would be honored to be your friend."

"Well, Si Treemba, this is my good friend, Leila Jinn," said Obi Wan. He glanced at Qui Gon. "And that's her Father, Qui Gon."

"I'm honored to meet you, Si Treemba," said Leila.

Just then Clat'Ha strode in with an impatient expression. She looked at the Jedi. "We have a problem. Someone has tampered with our equipment. We have three Arconan tunneling machines in stock and all three have been sabotaged."

"How?" asked Qui Gon.

Si Treemba stepped forward. "The thermocoms that monitor the temperate have been removed, sir."

Leila's raised a dark eyebrow. "I think we all know who's responsible."

A door boomed from the open door. "Are you talking about me, the Great Jemba?"

They all turned.

The Hutt outside the door was enormous. Hutts can live for hundreds of years and they never stop growing. Jemba's mouth was so huge he could swallow three full grown men whole. His huge face and eyes filled the doorway.

Leila came off the bed slowly. "Yes, we are talking about you. Come in…" Her eyes lit with a wicked light. "If you can."

Jemba snorted. "It has been many years since I could squeeze through such a small hole, Jedi. Why don't you come out here?" He licked his lips. "You, the little girl. I like the look of you. Come here."

Leila moved over the doorway and faced him. Her hands where folded into her wide black sleeves.

Qui Gon moved behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have been accused of sabotaging the tunnelers."

Jemba drew back a pace and placed a hand over his uppermost heart to indicate his innocence. "Never! Do I look like the kind of creature who would sneak around sabotaging other people's equipment?"

Leila actually laughed. The thought of the Hutt sneaking anywhere was too much for her. "Of course we're not stupid enough to think that you did it personally!"

Jemba sighed. "Why does everyone think I am evil just because I am a Hutt?" he demanded. "I am an honest businessman."

Leila dimpled a smile up at him. "I have had dealings with Hutts before, Jemba. The great Jabba the Hutt is a friend of mine. And even he does not have the impertinence to claim to be honest."

"Enough of this," said Clat'Ha, her face full of disgust. "Of course it was one of his crew."

"I swear, I know nothing of this matter!" roared Jemba. "We have not even reached Bandomeer and her voice is already full of disrespect!"

"I may not respect you, Jemba! You lies as pathetic as your denials," snapped Clat'Ha.

Jemba let out a roar of anger and launched himself at Clat'Ha. He hit the door frame, which began to crack and splinter under the pressure.

Leila and Obi Wan stared in fascination.

Qui Gon dragged Leila back several paces from the doorframe.

Leila and Obi Wan exchanged glances. The Hutt could bring down the entire sickbay!

Si Treemba, terrified, hissed and pressed himself against the wall.

Clat'Ha drew her blaster but Qui Gon stepped in front of her and raised his hand. Then he turned and locked eyes with the Hutt.

Slowly Jemba stopped pushing against the doorframe. He knew he could not get at Clat'Ha.

From his bed, Obi Wan admired Qui Gon's skill. He felt a pang of regret but kept his face expressionless. There was so much he wished he could learn from this Jedi.

"Now," began Qui Gon in a reasonable tone. "Let us review the situation. And let us do so without frightening my daughter."

Leila's eyes where wide and her face was gone rather pale when the doorframe had started cracking. But her Father's solid presence calmed her.

"The machines where sabotaged," continued Qui Gon, his hands once again resting on Leila's small shoulders. "There is nowhere to take this except open warfare. And that is something no one wants, I'm sure."

"Jedi," said Jemba, "you think yourself to be a fair man." He glanced at Leila. "And you as well, little girl. But when Hutts and Humans argue, even the fairest of men join sides against my kind." The Hutt's tone of voice was full of venom as he looked at Clat'Ha. "If its war she wants, war will come. And if you take her side, I swear I will squash your daughter, the boy and you like pta fruit! Your Jedi statues does not protect you here."

Menace hung thick in the air. It was clear the Hutt meant every word he had spoken. He was willing to kill anyone who stood against him.

It would have been so easy to solve the situation, Obi Wan thought. The Hutt was vulnerable, trapping in the small hallway outside the sickbay. Qui Gon or even Leila could have drawn their lightsaber, lunged forward and sliced the Hutt in half.

But Qui Gon merely nodded. "Thank you for the warning."

"You did not speak the truth, Jemba," said Leila clearly. "I would not have take the side of my own kind if they had been wrong. But I am not here to take sides. I am here to bring peace. Not war. Honor, not hate. And strength, not fear."

Jemba looked at her for a long moment, then grunted. "It is not hard to see why the great Jabba the Hutt has favored you, little one." Then he turned and slithered down the hall.

Clat'Ha let out a long breath. "Well, that went well," she muttered. She hurried to the door. "I have to go and warn my people. If this isn't war, its something very close to it." She ran down the hall.

"It wouldn't be hard to find out who really sabotaged those tunnlers," said Obi Wan.

Qui Gon raised an eyebrow at him. "This isn't your affair," he warned. "If you went looking for those thermocoms, all you would find was trouble. You must stay out of this."

"And please stay away from the Offworld side of the ship," said Leila. "You're not fully recovered yet."

Obi Wan looked at her for a long time. Then he smiled. "What will you do, I wonder Leila, when you leave Bandomeer and I stay behind? Whose well being will you watch out for then?"

Leila's face went dark at the mention of leaving Obi Wan behind. She truly couldn't imagine her life without him. "That does not even bear thinking about," she muttered. "Now, get some rest."


	10. Chapter 10

But the second Leila and Qui Gon left the room, Obi Wan carefully got up from the bed.

"But the Jedi said you're not recovered!" Si Treemba cried in concern.

"How big are those thermocoms?" asked Obi Wan.

"Not big. Not hard to conceal."

"If we find those thermcoms, then we'll know who did it."

"That's true, Obi Wan," Si Treemba agreed. Then he stopped and made an odd hissing sound. "We are sorry. But when you say we…"

"I mean you and me," said Obi Wan. "I cannot risk taking Leila."

"Ah," said Si Treemba. His greenish skin went pale. "We would have to go the Offworld side of the ship."

"I know," said Obi Wan quietly. Hr knew the risk. And Qui Gon had ordered him not to. Then his eyes narrowed. He was not Qui Gon's apprentice. And he was certainly not honor bound to obey him. No doubt Qui Gon thought him unworthy of the task ahead. But Qui Gon's hesitations paled next to the Jedi principles. Justice must be sought out. "Si Treemba, Clat'Ha has great courage," Obi Wan explained. "But Jemba has power on his side. He is ruthless as well as cunning and he will stop a nothing. Therefore, he has to be stopped. It's as simple and difficult as that. I understand if you do not wish to help me. Truly. We will still be friends."

Si Treemba swallowed. "We will follow you, Obi Wan."

Leila spent her time pacing the cabin. At last she had fallen into a deep sleep.

Qui Gon had decided to simply let her sleep through the evening meal. It was a rare thing for her to sleep so hard. He sat on his bed across from her.

He felt his heart pound in his chest, every muscle on alert. He frowned. Why? That only ever happened when Leila was not in front of him and or in danger. But she was sleeping restfully. Jedi often sensed when another Jedi, close to them, was in trouble. Qui Gon searched his mind but did not see anything clear. Only haze. He kept his eyes fixed on Leila.

She rolled over. The diamond that had been created by her marker sparkled.

"Obi Wan," he murmured. It had to be the boy. Qui Gon sighed. He fought against the feeling. It was ridiculous, absurd. The boy was not his Padawan. Why would there be such a connection between them?

Yet there it was. Yoda and Leila would be pleased. Qui Gon groaned softly. He was not. He was far from pleased.

Wherever he turned, the boy appeared. He was happy to treat Obi Wan's injuries, but he refused to be responsible for his welfare. If the boy had gotten himself into some sort of mess, he would just have to find his own way out. Qui Gon frowned darkly. "This is absurd!"

Suddenly Leila sat straight up with a gasp.

Qui Gon looked at her. He instantly regretted he had spoken out loud.

"Obi Wan!" she gasped.

Before Qui Gon had time to ask what she meant, there was a knock at the door.

Leila's eyes flickered to Qui Gon's eyes. Then she bounded from the bed and opened the door. "What's happened, Clat'Ha?"


	11. Chapter 11

Leila was sitting on one of the spinning stools at the bar in the Arconan's lounge. She was glaring at her Father.

Clat'Ha had come with bad news. Obi Wan and Si Treemba had gone to the Offworld side of the ship to look for the thermocoms. And they hadn't returned yet.

Leila had instantly wanted to go and find Obi Wan but Qui Gon had sternly told her to stay with him. Suddenly, Leila stopped spinning from side to side.

Obi Wan and Si Treemba had just come through the door.

Leila breathed a sigh of relief and slid from her stool.

Qui Gon and Clat'Ha turned.

Obi Wan stood there quietly. He knew it was useless to hide and he didn't even want to.

"Obi Wan, are you alright?" asked Leila instantly.

"At least he seems to still be in one piece this time,' said Qui Gon, eyeing him coldly. "Well, did you discover anything?"

Obi Wan met his gaze firmly. "No. Si Treemba was captured before we could find the thermocoms."

"Obi Wan rescued us," Si Treemba praised. "We were shackled to the floor and he stood up to Grelb the Hutt by himself…"

"A man who puts himself in the path of danger deserves to face it alone," Qui Gon said sternly.

Leila frowned slightly as she looked at her Father.

"You deliberately disobeyed my order," said Qui Gon evenly.

"With all due respect, I am not under you charge, Qui Gon Jinn," said Obi Wan quietly. "As you yourself seem intent on constantly reminding me. Therefore, I am far from honor bound to obey your orders."

Qui Gon stared at him for a moment. At last he spoke, "Your meedleing has made things worse." His face remained impassive and his tone was neutral. But both Leila and Obi Wan could sense his deep irritation. "You snuck onto Offworld territory, invaded their privacy, got caught and had to fight your way out again. They will surely retaliate."

"It wasn't worth the risk, Obi Wan" said Leila quietly.

Harsh words from Qui Gon didn't bother Obi Wan half as much as Leila's quiet ones.

"The thermocoms were found an hour ago, hidden in a barrel of lubricant. Whoever dropped them in there didn't expect them to be found," said Leila.

Obi Wan kept his face carefully wiped of emotion but inside, he was upset with his own foolish. He had risked the fragile peace on the ship for nothing.

"Can't you see this isn't about thermocoms?" Qui Gon said, trying to keep his voice even. "A Jedi must look at the larger picture."

"I am not to be a Jedi, remember?" Obi Wan shot back. "Our paths are two separate ones, isn't that right?"

Qui Gon opened his mouth but the room suddenly shook violently. Qui Gon's drink went sliding from the bar and crashed to the floor. Obi Wan and Si Treemba where thrown backwards violently. Clat'Ha flew off her stool and hit the floor. Leila was pitched backwards and smacked her head against the bar. Qui Gon grabbed the edge of the bar and was the only one to remain of his feet.

Instantly Clat'Ha and Obi Wan jumped to their feet.

Qui Gon picked Leila up. "Are you all right?"

"What hit us?" she gasped out, rubbing the back of her head.

Qui Gon removed her hand and carefully felt the back of her head. His fingers hit the rising bump and she winced.

Obi Wan's head came around. He could hear and feel the ship's guns firing.

The bump on his daughter's head receded slightly and Qui Gon sighed with relief.

Leila waved her Father's hands away and ran over to the window. Instantly she drew her lightsaber. "Pirates."


	12. Chapter 12

Qui Gon and Leila raced from the room, bound for the bridge. Obi Wan, Si Treemba and Clat'Ha followed at a dead run.

Leila bounded around a corner and stopped still.

Right in front of her was a large view port. Through it, she could see five Torgorian warships. Two shot past the port. Green bolts of blaster fire erupted from the warship, slamming into their ship. The corridors began filling with greasy smoke. The gun had stopped firing and they all saw why. The gun turrents had been blown away.

The _Monument _floated dead in space. Though fire alarms sounded, no one on the bridge was shouting orders. And a Torgorian cruiser raced toward the ship.

Qui Gon stood, watching helplessly as the cruiser approached. There were times when he that he wished he never brought his daughter out of the Temple. He glanced at her. She was studying the port and the view that was outside. He determined at that moment, that she would not leave his side. "Obi Wan." Even though he did not fully trust the boy, Leila did. They needed some kind of plan and Qui Gon would not let Leila out of his sight. "The pirates are getting ready to board," he said the boy. "Leila and I will try to stop them. Go to the bridge and see if any of the crew are still alive. If they are not, I want you…I need you to pilot this ship out of here."

Leila had turned and heard every word. "That's ridiculous," she said. "I can do it and you know it."

"No," said Qui Gon. "You will stay with me." He stared hard at the boy. He knew he was asking a lot. He also knew that as a Jedi student, Obi Wan had flown very little and only in Coruscant. He had never piloted a ship like this.

"I can fly this ship," said Leila.

"No!" Qui Gon turned and grasped Obi Wan by both elbows. "Listen to me. You must obey this time. Trust my judgement. Leila and I can hold back the pirates, but we'll all die if the ship remains dead in space. Don't worry about where to do. Just fly anywhere. Once the pirates start boarding, their friends won't be able to fire on us for fear of killing their leader." Qui Gon searched his eyes. "I cannot let my daughter die on this ship," he said softly.

Obi Wan nodded. "I won't let you down," he said softly.

"Obi Wan."

Obi Wan turned to Leila.

"Be careful."

Obi Wan nodded, then he turned and sprinted down the corridor to the bridge. Si Treemba followed him.

Qui Gon had seen the flash of uncertainty in his eyes. He wasn't sure if Obi Wan would be able to pilot the ship either. For half a moment, Qui Gon tempted to grab Leila up in his arms and race after him. But the miners would be no match for the Togorians. He would have to trust Obi Wan.

"Listen," said Leila.

They both heard the distant roar of blasters.

"Come on," said Qui Gon. "And stay close to me." He dashed off down a side corridor, aiming for the docking bay. Leila was right behind him and Clat'Ha behind her.

He rounded a corner and stopped.

A huge Togorian pirate was standing directly in their path. His eyes where flashing like green fire. He roared when he saw them and reached out with his large claws to rake Qui Gon.

But Qui Gon was not a Jedi Master for nothing. The Force had already warned him. He flipped back out of the way.

That left Leila right in the pirate's path. She already had her lightsaber in her hand and the purple blade glowed brightly as she crouched and brought the blade up cleanly, slicing the Torgorian at the knees.

Qui Gon landed, his lightsaber in his hands and ignited.

The pirate fell to his knees.

Leila sliced his throat calmly.

More Togorians rounded the corner and ran toward them.

Clat'Ha, in a blind panic, pulled her blaster and opened fire.

Qui Gon stood slightly in front of Leila.

All the Togorians drew their own blasters.

Qui Gon's method of fighting was different from his daughter's. Qui Gon ducked and deflected the bolts. Leila returned them.

Clat'Ha dropped low, screaming in rage. She was an able warrior, but they were madly outnumbered.

The crew was dead. Obi Wan unbuckled the captain and moved him gently to the floor. Then he looked at the control panel for a long moment. Then his eyes raised and he looked out the view port.

Togorian warships surround their ship. A heavy cruiser was edging nearer. Its shields had to be down for it to be so close.

A red light was blinking and drew Obi Wan's eyes. In a flash he realized that the forward torpedo tubes where loaded and armed. He aimed for the bridge of the gun ship. His heart was pounding. He was afraid of what he had to do. He hoped that Qui Gon was right, that the pirates wouldn't dare fire back with their own on aboard. Because if they did fire back, they'd hit with everything they had. He took a deep breath and reached across the console. And launched the torpedoes.

Half of the gun ship disintegrated, hurtling debris into space. A second blast followed the first, as the gun ship's arsenal exploded. A huge section of the blown gunship hurtled into a second Togorian warship.

Obi Wan hit a button, loading more torpedoes into the launch tube. With the navigation console out, the only other way to fly the ship was manually. Obi Wan grabbed the control, pulled back hard and hit the thrusters. He heard the harsh sound of metal rending.

Quickly he consulted the display screens. Two Togorian cruisers were latched to his docking bays. By blasting off, Obi Wan was ripping away from the ships. And tearing apart the seals to the doors.

All the air by the docking bays would rush into space.

Obi Wan's hand faltered. Qui Gon and Leila had gone to stop the pirate's boarding party.

Obi Wan took a deep breath. He hoped only pirates would be swept out into space.

Suddenly, ahead of him, the warship open fired.


	13. Chapter 13

There was a sudden roar and the pirates parted.

The pirate captain charged forward.

The Force tapped Qui Gon's shoulder and he turned. "Leila!" The instant the name flew out of his mouth, he wished that he had said nothing.

Leila stopped and turned.

The pirate raised his blade and smacked her with it.

Qui Gon could only stare, frozen, as his daughter's small body twisted and flipped through the air. She slammed into the side of the ship and slid to the floor, leaving a smear of blood on the wall.

The floor lurched as the pirate charged at Qui Gon and Qui Gon snapped out of his shock to meet the captain. The huge Togorian weighed four times as much as a man. The pirate almost fell but recovered in time to raise his vibro-ax again. The blade bit deep into Qui Gon's right shoulder, driving him to the floor.

Qui Gon gasped from the searing pain. His whole shoulder and arm burned as if it where on fire. Behind the pirate, Qui Gon heard the sound of peeling metal. The seals to the hold had ripped apart. Wind howled down the hall as the ship's air screamed away.

Leila's limp body began to slide slowly down the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

Obi Wan took half a moment to aim his torpedoes. Then he launched them.

Qui Gon called his lightsaber to his left hand. He swung it at the pirate captain's feet. The Togorian grabbed a handhold and jumped high, avading the cut, then landed directly on Qui Gon's left arm with his boots. Qui Gon was pinned. The wind was tearing down the corridors like a tornado. Qui Gon could hardly breathe. He glanced at Leila again. Her nose was bleeding badly and blood flowed from several others place, so it seemed by the amount of blood on the floor. He looked up at the pirate captain.

Suddenly, his head disappeared. The huge Togorian hurtled backwards, grabbed by the fury of the wind.

Qui Gon turned.

Clat'Ha was crouching on the floor, her blaster in her hand.

Down the hall was a bulkhead door that should have closed automatically when the air pressure door dropped. But it hadn't.

Qui Gon was bleeding badly but he was regaining his air. He reached out with the Force, touched the controls of the door and it slid close. Suddenly, everything became deathly silent.

All Qui Gon could hear was his own heart beating and Clat'Ha gasping for air. For a moment, he was relieved. Then he remembered. Leila.


	15. Chapter 15

The Togorian warship exploded in a burst of light. The last of the pirates blasted into hyperspace, never guessing they had been bested by an almost thirteen year old boy.

The ship is falling apart," said Obi Wan.

"We have to land now, Obi Wan," said Si Treemba.

"Land where?" asked Obi Wan.

Suddenly Si Treemba jumped to his feet. "There!"

Obi Wan could just glimpse a planet ahead, a blue marble, the color of water, shot through with the white of clouds. "How do we know we can breathe the air? The atmosphere might be poison. And the planet itself could be hostile."

"It has got to be better than breathing in a vacuum."

"Alright"

Ten minuets later, Obi Wan flew over a water world in a night lit by five glowing moons. Clinging to the manual controls, with the ship bucking and rattling, Obi Wan could only see ocean in every direction. But then on the horizon ahead, he glimpsed one small rocky island, waves breaking against it shore.

He aimed the ship at the rock, held tight to the controls and almost groaned aloud with the effort of trying to slow the ship's fall.

Qui Gon was sitting in his room, Leila lying the bed. She had regained consciousness. He was waiting until the others were attended but they where done now and the medic droid was hovering by Leila.

Clat'Ha came in. "Obi Wan landed the ship. The crew have gone to start repairing."

"Where is…"

The door opened and Obi Wan came in. He stopped still when he saw the man. Then his eyes flickered to Leila and his face drained of color. "What…"

Qui Gon held up his hand. "She'll be alright," he said gently. "She had a bad nose bleed, three busted ribs and a bad gash across her stomach. But other than that, she's fine."

"I'm fine, Obi Wan," said Leila quietly. Slowly she turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes where dark from pain, but right then, they twinkled. "Good flying."

The medic then turned to Qui Gon.

Slowly Leila sat up.

"Careful," admonished Qui Gon.

The medic sprayed a disinfectant bandaged over Qui Gon's wound. Then he began gluing it closed. The ax had slashed Qui Gon across the back of the shoulders, down to the ribs. The medic finished and then looked at the two Jedi. "Are you sure you don't want anything to ease the pain?"

"No," said Leila.

"I'll be fine," said Qui Gon, his voice steady. He turned to Clat'Ha. "Now will you go and get some rest."

She nodded wearily. "I'll check back with you later." The doors hissed closed behind her and medic.

Leila tried to sit up straight but went deathly pale from the effort. "Master Windu will have me in a back brace when we get back to Temple."

Qui Gon looked at her. "Your back hurts?"

"I hit the wall hard. Too hard."

Qui Gon eased himself carefully into a chair. His blue eyes turned to Obi Wan and he studied him keenly. "Obi Wan, when you accelerated the ship, what thoughts did you have?"

"Thoughts?" asked Obi Wan doubtfully. "I wasn't think much of anything. I hoped that only pirates would get sucked out and that you and Leila would be far from the doors." He was too exhausted to care too much about giving a wrong answer. Better to just speak to the blunt truth. He discovered he really didn't care if Qui Gon approved or not. He was sick and tired of trying to please the man.

"Where you frightened or angry?" asked Qui Gon.

Leila carefully sat back and winced at the pain in her back. She was tired. Very tired. There was a dull pain burning in her stomach. She frowned slightly and shifted. It dulled slightly.

"Both," said Obi Wan. "I fired on the pirates." His eyes flickered. He realized he had killed. The thought turned him slightly cold. He had taken life. "I killed," he said slowly. "But I didn't do it in anger I did it to save lives."

Qui Gon nodded. "I see," he said softly. It was the answer he had been looking for. It demonstrated that Obi Wan was growing stronger in the ways of the Force. Yet, Qui Gon felt strangely dissatisfied. He tested his heart. Had he actually wanted to boy to fail his test? Qui Gon frowned at himself. That would be a grave flaw for Jedi. But Obi Wan had done honor, great honor, to his training.

Suddenly, there was a viscous pounding at the door.

Leila had been drifting off but she sat straight up at the sound and cried out in pain.

Qui Gon's head came around.

Obi Wan hurried to the door and jerked it open.

Si Treemba rushed in.

Leila was waving her Father away. "Leave me be!"

"What's wrong?" asked Qui Gon, turning. He stood and tenderly stretched his shoulder, to see how well the glue had set.

"Please come quickly," said Si Treemba. "Jemba has stolen out dactyl!"

Leila frowned. "Dactyl?"

"The yellow crystal that they eat," said Qui Gon quietly. "They need it to survive."


	16. Chapter 16

Qui Gon was sitting quietly in an empty room with Obi Wan.

The meeting had gone badly. Jemba wanted the Arconans to work for him. In exchange, he would give them the dactyl they needed so terribly to survive. They had refused and the meeting had ended.

Qui Gon knew he should go back to Leila. But he needed a moment to think.

Leila was lying on her bed when the deeper pain began. She gasped aloud as what felt like fire poured into her stomach and lower back and slowly began rising.

Darkness began clouding her vision. Large tears filled her eyes where she realized what happened. She was bleeding internally.

Obi Wan looked at Qui Gon. "I could go back into the Offworld territory," he began slowly. "I know the layout by now.

Qui Gon closed his eyes for a moment, as if Obi Wan's suggestion had pained him as much as his wound. "No," he said flatly. "You will not." The boy was making reckless plans, letting his eagerness take over his judgement. Of course, Qui Gon had to admit, the plans where no more reckless that some of those Qui Gon had thought up in his youth. Still, he felt a disappointment so keen that is surprised him. Were his feelings continually to take him unaware when it came to this boy? "What Jemba is trying to do it wrong."

"I've never seen anyone who was so evil," said Obi Wan.

A sad smile touched Qui Gon's face. "And you have been so many places, young Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan said nothing.

"I for one, have seen far worse."

"How can we make him give the dactyl back?" asked Obi Wan quietly.

"You can't," said Qui Gon. "You can't force people to be just and decent. Such qualities arise from within-they cannot be forced from without. For now, I chose to wait. Perhaps Jemba will have a change of heart."

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow.

Qui Gon shrugged. "Or perhaps some darker fate awaits him. In either case, killing him is not the solution."

Obi Wan's eyes narrow suspiciously. "Are you testing me?" he demanded to know. "Because if you are…"

Qui Gon shook his head and cut Obi Wan off. "No!" he said firmly. "I'm not testing you, Obi Wan. Life tests you! Every day it brings you new chances for triumph or defeat. And if you pass the test, it doesn't make you a Jedi. It makes you human."

Obi Wan stepped back as if Qui Gon had slapped him. Then his eyes narrowed. "I was not going to ask that!" he exploded. "There is something wrong with you. Very wrong. Every time I open my mouth, you think I am pleading and begging you to take me as your Padawan. The decision has been made and I have accepted that! But you haven't!"

Qui Gon stared at him.

"I understand, Qui Gon Jinn. I understand that you cannot let go of the past. You cannot let go of your last Padawan. And I do feel sorry for you. What a terrible thing is must be to be bound by the past." He turned and strode to the door. He stopped and turned.

Qui Gon studied him with new eyes. He now saw something that he had not seen before. The boy had understood that his decision had been final. Qui Gon knew he should have been relieved. The boy's anger had left him. But something else was gone from his eyes as well. Obi Wan's hopes for the future was also gone. Qui Gon watched as Obi Wan turned and wiped his face with his sleeve. Was the boy crying? Had he hurt him so deeply?

But when Obi Wan turned back around, the sweat was gone and his eyes where clear.

Qui Gon now saw the worst kind of defeat. And it stung him deeply. After all his noble talk of winning the hearts of enemies, he realized that he had crushed the heart of a boy who had only hoped to become his ally.

"I was speaking of a test," said Obi Wan, calmer than before. "If this was indeed a test from you, I do not want to take it. Si Treemba's life is at stake here. And I do not take tests with the lives of my friends." He turned back to the door and opened it. "I'm going to check on Leila."

Obi Wan was still frowning when he opened the door where Leila was. He was annoyed with Qui Gon. So annoyed he couldn't even put it into words.

But all that annoyance left him in one breath when he saw Leila.

She was pale as death. And her lips where blue. Her long dark eyelashes where the only color on her face.

"Leila!"

Slowly her eyes opened and flickered to him.

Obi Wan ran to her and grabbed her hand. It was freezing. He rubbed. "Leila, what happened?"

"It hurts," she whispered. "So bad." She groaned softly and her eyes slid close again.

"Leila!" Obi Wan touched her face. It was warm. Too warm. "What hurts, Leila?" he tired. "What hurts?"

But she didn't move.

Obi Wan stood there for a spilt second. "I'll be right back." He turned and ran from the room.

Qui Gon's head came up when the door banged open.

Obi Wan was standing in the doorway.

Qui Gon felt his alarm and stood slowly. "What's happened?"

"It's Leila."


	17. Chapter 17

Four hours later, Obi Wan felt half dead from exhaustion.

Qui Gon couldn't figure out what was wrong with Leila. She hadn't waken up. The medic droids could find nothing wrong. Qui Gon had put a call into Yoda back at the Temple, but he hadn't answered yet.

Qui Gon looked over and saw Obi Wan. "Go and get some rest," he said quietly. "I'll come when I know something new."

Obi Wan looked at him for a long moment and then at Leila. Slowly he nodded. He turned and left the cabin. He wandered aimlessly for about an hour, unable to sleep in his own bed and at last ended up on the deck, staring out at the wasteland of the unnamed planet.

Five moons, in shades of red and blue, hung like ripe fruits out over a silent ocean. A flight of draigons hovered high in the air, asleep on the wing. Farther inland, dark volcanic peaks vented steam and there draigons perched by the hundreds.

A door hissed open behind him. A moment later, Si Treemba was standing next to him. "We have been searching for you," he said quietly.

"I needed to think," Obi Wan said quietly. But he was glad to see his friend.

"We are sorry about Leila."

"She'll be alright," Obi Wan said softly. "I hope."

"May we ask what you are thinking about?" Si Treemba asked hesitantly .

"I was thinking about greed. And how sick it."

"It is a horrible thing," Si Treemba agreed.

"And now I am wondering…do I have the same sickening greed?"

Si Treemba stared at him. "Why do you ask that, Obi Wan?"

"Because, all my life, I've wanted to be a Jedi. I craved it so much I was willing to fight for honor and I became angry when others stood in my way."

"A Jedi gives much to his fellow man. As I have seen," said Si Treemba thoughtfully. "He protects the weak, he battles for the common good. We do not think it is evil for you to want to do well. no, that is not greed."

Obi Wan stood quietly. He felt lost here. And he longed to go home to the Temple. "I have just realized something," Obi Wan said quietly. "I know now why Qui Gon will never take me as his Padawan. He feels I am unworthy and perhaps he is right."

"And you are not angry?"

"No," said Obi Wan. "I wasn't before. And I am not now."

Qui Gon kept his eyes on Leila's pale face. But again and again his thoughts returned to Obi Wan. And the terrible look of utter defeat of the boy's face during their talk. He sighed. He did nothing right anymore. He had crushed so many hopes. So many.

His comlink buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Called, you did, Master Qui Gon."

Qui Gon's eyes slid close as he listened to the welcome sound of Yoda's voice. Quickly he explained what had happened.

Yoda sighed. "Internal bleeding, she does have."

Qui Gon went quiet and his heart sank. If they had been in Corusant, things would he been different. He would have simply had to have taken Leila to a medical unit or to the Temple healers and they would have been able to fix her. But they where far from either place. "What can I do?"

Yoda was quiet for a moment. He realized the gravity of the situation. "Healed the wound inside her, must be."

"How do I do that?"

"A mix you must make." He named off two common chemicals.

"And the other?" asked Qui Gon.

"A crystal, it is."

Qui Gon's heart sank.

"Dactyl, it is called. Eaten by…"

"Arconans," finished Qui Gon. He sighed heavily. He explained what had happened to the dactyl.

"Worse she will get, the longer you wait," Yoda warned quietly.

"I know." Qui Gon rubbed a hand heavily over his face. "What do I do, Master?"

"Get the dactyl, you must," said Yoda.

"How long do I have?"


	18. Chapter 18

The door to Leila's room opened and Qui Gon came out with Leila bundled up in his arms.

Clat'Ha found him coming down the hall. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking her off the ship," Qui Gon said quietly. "Where's Obi Wan?"

"I don't know. But you must get her to high ground. The tide is coming in. And it may swamp the ship. The engines are down for repair and we may not be able to get them up in time."

"Where are we to go?"

"Into the hills," said Clat'Ha. "The crew found some caves up on higher ground. We must reach them before the sun is in the sky and the draigons are awake." Clat'Ha looked at Leila. "Did you find…"

"Yes," said Qui Gon. "She's got internal bleeding."

Clat'Ha looked at him for a long moment. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked softly.

"She needs dactyl," said Qui Gon quietly.

"You're kidding me."

"No," said Qui Gon. "Where's Jemba?"

"I don't know."

"How soon do the Arconans need dactyl?"

"Some of them are already beginning to fade. If they don't have any by tonight, they'll start to sicken and fade."

"So soon." Qui Gon sighed. He hosted Leila higher and glanced out the window. He frowned at what he saw. An odd yellow mist clouded his vision. He wasn't getting enough sleep. Suddenly, he blinked. A yellow haze…Realization sparked within him. "I need you to do something for me." He looked at her. "I'm going to leave Leila in your and Obi Wan's care. You must watch her. She's getting worse."

"Of course I'll stay with her. But…"

"I'm going to put her in a cave," said Qui Gon. "Keep The Hutts away from her."

"I will. But where are you going?"

"I think I may know where the dactyl is. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll come with you."

"No," said Qui Gon. "I need someone I trust to stay with my daughter."

"Obi Wan."

Obi Wan turned. He was standing in the largest of the caves.

Si Treemba was with him.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Obi Wan.

Carefully Qui Gon set Leila on the ground. "She has internal bleeding," he said quietly.

"What can we do?"

"Master Yoda told me we needed three chemicals." Qui Gon held up two bottles that contained two of them they needed.

Obi Wan looked at the two bottles, then at Qui Gon. "Where's the other?"

"It's dactyl."

Obi Wan sagged against the wall. "That's not good."

"No, it's not. But I think I may have found where Jemba hid the dactyl." Qui Gon knelt next to Leila. "Leila," he said softly. "Leila."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him for a long moment. "I had a terrible dream," she whispered.

Qui Gon's heart broke for her.

"I dreamed I had fallen into dark water. There was no bottom. And there was no surface."

Qui Gon forced a slight smile. "Leila, you must listen to me."

Her violet eyes focused on his face. "You have to leave, don't you?"

"I do. I must go and find the dactyl. We need it make you better."

"Go."

Qui Gon looked at her for a long moment.

"Go now," she whispered. "The Arconans…they need it. Or they'll die."

Qui Gon leaned down and kissed her hot forehead. "I'll be back." He stood quickly and strode from the cave.

Obi Wan looked at Leila, then rushed after him. "Qui Gon."

Qui Gon turned.

"Hurry back."

Grelb the Hutt was watching through binoculars as Qui Gon climbed the hill right below him quickly and without tiring. He continued climbing, inching around a narrow ledge in order to reach the side of the mountain without being seen.

Grelb sighed. Ever since he had almost strangled that little Jedi boy to death, his troubles hadn't ended.

He would have gladly slithered after the Jedi and shot him, but he didn't dare do so with Jemba's permission. He reached down to his comm unit and pushed a button. In seconds, Jemba answered.

"What?"

"The Jedi Knight is heading up the mountain," Grelb said.

"Where is he going?" Jemba barked. He sounded frightened and for good reason. Stealing the dactyl with a Jedi Knight and two younger Jedi on board, was a dangerous thing for even him to do.

"I don't know. But I don't like it," Grelb answered.

Jemba hesitated only a moment. "Take some reinforcements with you and see that he doesn't return."


	19. Chapter 19

Si Treemba looked ill. The healthy greenish tone of his skin was fading to gray and his small scales where beginning to flake off.

Obi Wan looked at Leila.

She had drifted into sleep or either gone unconscious about an hour after Qui Gon had left.

In the dank cave, Obi Wan studied Si Treemba with a worried frown. The Hutts had taken the only lights into a larger cavern, so only reflected light had worked its way in.

The Arconans had settled into the back of the farthest cave and even in the dank shadows, the eyes of the Arconans glowed faintly.

Si Treemba was humming in Arconan. Others nearby did the same thing.

Obi Wan leaned forward to hear. Leila's head was in his lap so he didn't move too much. "What are you humming?" he asked softly.

"We sing a song of thanksgiving," said Si Treemba. He translated for Obi Wan.

"_The sun is finally hidden, _

_and here our world is black. _

_In this cave we have the stones, _

_And our brothers at our back. _

_Outside the storms may threaten_

_But here the day is calm._

_We'll cleave to earth like flesh to bone. _

_With our brothers we belong."_

Obi Wan sat and listened as they continued singing. It seemed a sad song to him. But then again, he wasn't an Arconan and he wasn't used to living in caves. Perhaps to Si Treemba, the song sounded joyous.

It sounded as if they were resigned to their death. Obi Wan didn't understand such resignation. The urge to act, to fight was becoming stronger by the minute. Hadn't he been warned about his impatience again and again? This was his test. He must live by the Jedi Code, even while his friends faded. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done. But he trusted Qui Gon.

"Promise me something," Obi Wan said quietly to Si Treemba, "That you won't let yourself die here."

"We won't let ourselves die," Si Treemba promised.

"Do you mean it? You'll hold on until Qui Gon comes back?" Obi Wan asked urgently.

"We will try to live, obi Wan," Si Treemba promised. "But the dactyl must come soon."

Obi Wan sat back against the cave wall. He looked down at Leila. He touched her forehead. It was unbelievably hot. "Yes. It must come soon."

Cautiously, Qui Gon inched up a ledge that was definitely not made for a human to climb. In the pouring rain, he felt carefully for small crevices to hold on to. He knew that he had to hurry. He had taken precious time in circling the mountain. But at last he had come to a point where he had risk exposure and from there, his path had gone straight up.

At the moment, he was more concerned about the draigons than the Hutts. The creatures where active now. Many had landed on the crags above him, as if to wait out the storm. He remained in the shadows, moving beneath the rocks, constantly afraid he would be spotted. Sometimes, he had to wait painful minuets until some draigon would turn its scaly silver head.

_Patience,_ he told himself over and over again. _We must have patience_. That was an unwritten part of the Jedi Code. Yet it was hard to be patient when every time he closed his eyes, Leila's pale face swan before him.

His fingers where chafed and bleeding. Nearby, lightening spilt the sky. He felt terribly exposed. He was a big man, a big target for the draigons. He stopped for a long moment. Rain poured down on him, making his clothes feel heavy. He was half frozen and still half weak from the wounds the pirate had dealt him. He glanced up and saw the draigons above him.

Perhaps they didn't care for human flesh. Perhaps they had never seen animals on land and did not think to hunt them.

Qui Gon glanced past them. up above him, he could see a faint mist vented from a crevice blowing wildly in the wind. It would take the sharp eye of someone who knew what they were looking for, but the mist was definitely tainted yellow.

The dactyl had to be there.

The travel was hard. There were no trails. Not a rock on this planet had veer been crushed underfoot. If he stepped on a rock, it was likely to twist beneath him. the only planets he found were small gray lichens that crusted over everything.

Suddenly there was a flash just above his head. Splinters of rock stung his cheek.

For half a moment, he thought that a lightening bolt had nearly pierced him. but then he realized it was too small.

A blaster bolt. Someone had shot at him!

Qui Gon craned his neck and tried to look down. He spitted them immediately. On the rocks below. It was nearly impossible for a Hutt to hide. It was Grelb, Jemba's errand boy. He slithered along, flanked by several Whiphids. They raised heavy blaster rifles and fired again. The Hutt laughed merrily.

Blaster bolts exploded all around Qui Gon.

His lightsaber was useless. There was no where to hide and no way to fight.

He continued on his way up.


	20. Chapter 20

Grelb had at first been afraid to venture out into the open, on account of the draigons. But they didn't seem interested in him, the Jedi or is Whiphids.

Now they where the game of seeing who could hit the Jedi's boot.

Suddenly, there was a blast of wind at Grelb's back.

The Jedi had his right foot on a tiny ledge. He reached out for a handhold above. He was precariously balanced. One shot in the foot would probably bring him down.

"Shoot already!" shouted Grelb.

Behind him, there was a strange noise. Something like an _urp_.

He turned and gasped.

There standing hugely at Grelb's back was a draigon. It had landed so silently, he had not heard it.

It was the first he had seen up close. The draigon had tiny silver scales over all of it's body and huge yellow eyes like those on a fish. It had no front legs, only a single huge claw on each wing. And its mouth had the strangest teeth-like enormous needles that arced down from its gums.

The huge reptile had half of one the Whiphid's in its mouth.

"AAAGH!" Grelb screamed as he slithered toward the nearest crevice.

The Whiphids all turned and began to fire at the draigon.

Qui Gon pulled himself into the small cave. He paused, clutching his sore arm. Then he turned and peered farther into the cave. The dactyl crystals had been thrown inside on the smooth floor of the cave and were giving off the dull yellowish glow.

Suddenly, he heard a shout and turned.

The Whiphids where shouting at the draigons. The blaster fire had attracted them by the score, and the draigons roared from the sky, flocking down from the cliffs. Several of the huge beats had collapsed around the Whiphids, but others were wheeling from the skies in a feeding frenzy.

Qui shook his head as he looked down and watched the struggle. He had traveled all morning without attracting the attention of a draigon. Now, by shooting their blasters, the stupid Whiphids were drawing them down in droves.

Qui Gon used the diversion to load the dactyl into the cloth sack he had brought.

Suddenly, a great shadow blocked the light to the cave. A draigon shrieked, a cry so piercing that the rock around Qui Gon trembled. He pressed himself against the side of the cave,

He had been seen.

As draigons hurtled from the skies, Grelb slithered quietly away.

The Whiphids made quite the diversion.

He slithered quickly down the side of the mountain. Behind him, the Whiphids were issuing fewer war cries and had quit firing their blasters. Grelb shivered in terror to think of what had happened to them.

It happened so suddenly, Obi Wan had no warning.

Leila began coughing. Deep racking coughs from deep within her chest. Her eyes opened and she looked at Obi Wan. There was pain there, a pain so dark it blocked all the color from her eyes.

Obi Wan gripped her. "Leila?"

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

Obi Wan felt panic rise up inside of him. He looked around but Clat'Ha was no in sight. He held Leila tightly.

She continued coughing, harder than ever now. Her whole body began to convulse. She grabbed his hand. "Obi Wan," she gasped out. "Listen to me."

Obi Wan clung to her hand. "Leila," he whispered. "You're going to be alright."

"My Father," she whispered as the cough shook her whole body. "Watch out for him.

"Leila, you're…"

"Promise me."

"But…"

"If he calls…you must help him," whispered Leila. "Please."

"I promise," whispered Obi Wan.

"No matter what happens." Leila realized her hold on his hand. "No matter…" She coughed again.

The name jumped into Obi Wan's mind. "Qui Gon."

The cave mouth was filled with the draigon, shrieking at him. Its teeth flashed closer to Qui Gon's face than he would have liked.

Suddenly, in the middle of his desperation, Qui Gon felt something his odd-a faint move in the Force. He concentrated and it grew stronger. Someone was calling him.

_Obi Wan needs me_! He realized. "Leila!"

Astonished, he pressed himself farther back in the cave. He needed to be cam, to think. The boy shouldn't have been able to call him. Obi Wan was not his Padawan. They were not connected.

But he had not time to wonder about the call's meaning. It was urgent and it must be obeyed. Hearing movement, Qui Gon glanced at the opening. The draigon dropped from its clumsy perch.

Long had Qui Gon followed the ways of the Force. Now he felt it beckon him. Then, it commanded. Go to Obi Wan. Go to Leila.

Qui Gon's heart pounded. But he ran three steps and leaped from the mouth of the cave, knowing that two hundred meters below, the sharp rocks stuck up like swords. Yet he trusted the Force.

He did not even fall a dozen meters. His leap carried him straight to a draigon!

He hit the beast's neck with a thud. The creature was wet and slimy. Qui Gon almost slipped off, but he clung on tightly. The sore muscles in his shoulder throbbed and burned. He managed to swing his legs up and over, so that he was riding squarely on the draigon's back.

The creature roared in terror. It had been flying up to eat the Jedi. Now it shook its neck, trying to throw him off. it shrieked again and again, then wheeled in panic and flapped its wings, drooping toward the sea.

Qui Gon clung tightly to the dactyl and leaned down. Using all the power he could muster, he whispered to the draigon. "Friend, help me. Take me down to the caves. Hurry!"

The mount flapped its wing and sped toward the caves. Qui Gon wasn't sure if he could control the beast for long, for its small mind was cruel and it was driven by a ravenous hunger.

Obi Wan carefully shifted Leila and shook off his robe. He set it underneath her head and sprang to his feet. "Clat'Ha!" he called. He ran through the cave, not letting Leila out of his sight. "Clat'Ha?"

The red headed woman appeared. "What's wrong?"

"It's Leila."


	21. Chapter 21

Grelb couldn't believe his eyes. To his utter amazement, he saw Qui Gon Jinn leap from his small cave onto the back of a draigon. The Jedi wheeled away. Down toward the ship.

Grelb's jaw had dropped and he dove for cover beside a rock. There, he sat trembling. The Jedi was alive and heading back down the mountain. That meant only one thing.

Grelb was done for. Jemba would kill him with one blow as soon as he showed his face. Or perhaps he would kill him slowly, as a lesson.

He had not clawed hi way to a position of power, second only to Jemba, to let a Jedi defeat him. he had worked so hard! All that killing could not go to waste.

He would have to kill the Jedi himself, before Qui Gon reached the caves and Jemba saw him.

As fast as he could, Grelb slithered among the rocks.

Clat'Ha fell to her knees next to Leila.

Leila's coughs had slowed somewhat.

Quickly Clat'Ha sat her up.

The coughing stopped.

Leila's head lolled back against Clat'Ha's arm.

Obi Wan sagged to the floor. What was the use of his Jedi training? He had never felt so helpless. Nothing he had learned, not even anything Yoda had told him, could have prepared him for this moment. He looked over at Si Treemba.

He hadn't stirred in hours.

Obi Wan had come to the end of everything- hope, faith, belief in himself. He had failed. All his life, he would remember this, his darkest moment.

Darkest moment…

A memory stirred in him. He remembered a twilight conversation with Yoda. "What is my limit and how will I know when I find it?" Obi Wan had asked. "And if I am pushed to the last, where can I turn for help?"

That was when Yoda had told him that in moment of extreme danger, when he had done everything he could, he could use the Force to call another Jedi. "Close, you must be," Yoda had said. "Connected.

Him and Leila where connected. But he needed help for her. Qui Gon may not have thought they had a connection. But Obi Wan had to try.

In the dark cave, he reached out for the Force. He felt it's pulse and he drew in its energy. He reached out with his Jedi sense, tried to feel the Jedi Master's presence. But Obi Wan was a young man and could not control the Force as he wanted. So silently, he simply spoke: _Qui Gon! Come back now! Leila is dying. And the Arconans will die without the dactyl. _

Slowly Clat'Ha lay Leila's limp body back gently on the floor. She stroked the young girl's forehead.

Startled Obi Wan looked at her. "What happened?"

"She's resting again," said Clat'Ha. She touched her cheek. "So young," she said softly. "And yet…so strong."

From the mouth of the cave, there came a great rumbling laugh.

Obi Wan looked up. he could have snorted in disgust. He had tried to call Qui Gon with everything he had but instead, he had roused Jemba the Hutt. So much for his abilities.

Jemba's immense bulk filled the mouth of the cavern. "How are you all feeling? Well, I hope," he taunted. "Well, is case you're not, I have dactyl for sale! Dactyl for the needy. All it will cost you is your lives. We have some here and much more hidden elsewhere." He turned and looked right at Obi Wan. "I hear the little girl needs some to live."

All around the cave, Arconans began to moan. Some of them turned over and began to crawl painfully toward to the Hutt.

Disgust filled Obi Wan. He shot to his feet. "Stop this!" he shouted. Before he knew it, his lightsaber was out. He bounded over the ground, leaping over dozens of poor Arconans, until he stood in front of the Hutt. He flashed the lightsaber overhead in a practice swing. There was a dozen other Hutts and Whiphids filling the tunnel behind Jemba. But Jemba's bulk made it difficult for them to shoot.

"Well, well," Jemba roared. "I'm lad to see that you are brave, even when your Mater is not at your back!"

"Leave Jemba," Obi Wan managed to say. He was choking on his anger.

At his back, Clat'Ha appeared, blaster drawn. "He's right. You're not welcome here."

"Very well," Jemba boomed. "If that's what you want, I'll gladly leave your friends to die. Even the girl."

"Leave the dactyl," ordered Obi Wan. He gripped the lightsaber handle tightly.

"Isn't this amusing!" Jemba rumbled to his cohorts. "he is no Force user, this one. It's in the ships' records. He is nothing more than a farmer, a reject from the Jedi Temple.

For long seconds, Obi Wan struggled as he sought within him for a place of calm, of peace. Then he remembered Qui Gon's words. Jemba was not the true enemy. Anger was. Leila's face floated before him and he relaxed. At last he found the calm he needed. Suddenly, he felt something else: Qui Gon was calling him for help. He blinked. But the feeling grew stronger. He glanced back at Leila's limp form. Then he turned. "Jemba, get out of my way. Qui Gon's in danger."

The great Hutt roared with laughter. "Why does that not surprise me? Maybe it's because I sent my men to kill him."

But it wasn't just Qui Gon. Danger was coming to all of them. Qui Gon wasn't just calling for his help. He was trying to warn Obi Wan. "I mean it, Jemba. We're all in trouble."

"What would you have me do, little on?"

Behind them, Leila began coughing again.

Clat'Ha turned and ran back to her.

It took everything Obi Wan had not to go back to her. She had ordered him to watch out for her Father. Obi Wan somersaulted through the air and landed behind Jemba. He took off running. He raced through the tunnels, ducking and deflecting the departing blasts from the Whiphids. Jemba's roar of anger shook the caves. Over it all, he could hear Clat'Ha shouted

"Hurry, Obi Wan!"

He bent his head and ran all the harder. His need to find Qui Gon was overpowering. He was astonished to feel the Jedi Knight's warning call. He could also feel Leila. She was in pain, terrible pain,

Behind him, he heard Jemba shout, "Leave him to me! The boy is mine!"

"There, my friend," Qui Gon said to the draigon. He pointed to the caves. He fought for control of the draigon's mind. He was worried. As far as the eye could see, draigons flocked toward the caves. Their roars were deafening as thy called to each other.

These creatures where deadly and like Qui Gon, they were headed toward the caves.

Qui Gon called with his mind, warning Obi Wan again of the danger. Then he waited as the draigon wafted downward, close to the narrow ledge outside the caves. He waited until the right moment, then he sprang off the back of the beast. He landed on the ledge, steadying himself with a hand against the outside wall of the cave. The draigon flew off with a soft confused cry, his mind released.

Qui Gon had taken two steps when he saw Obi Wan race from the cave, his lightsaber held high. He was shouting something that Qui Gon couldn't hear.

Obi Wan had run from the cave only to stop short in the mouth. He stared up at the sky in horror.

At first, he had thought it was just dark clouds. But now he realized it was scores o draigons, blocking the sun. and they where winging toward the caves.

Never in his young life had he imagined such terror. His legs went weak and his mind was suddenly blank. He didn't know what to do.

Then he saw Qui Gon coming toward him. The Jedi Knight was battered and bloody, and holding one shoulder stiffly but he was still alive. He ran toward the man, shouting. "Look! The Draigons! Hurry!"

Qui Gon turned.

"Duck!" screamed Obi Wan.


	22. Chapter 22

Qui Gon heard his shout and fell to the ground just in time.

A draigon snapped, his teeth closing on thin air. It soared high into the air, screaming in anger.

Obi Wan grabbed Qui Gon's good arm and hauled him to his feet. He shoved him toward the caves. "Did you get the dactyl?" he demanded.

Qui Gon nodded. "Leila?"

"Barely alive. Go! She's dying. And so are the Arconans." Obi Wan looked at him. "I'll hold the mouth of the cave," he said quietly. He expected Qui Gon to argue and to send him back into the cave.

The Jedi Knight gazed at him for a tenth of a second. And suddenly, in the Master's eyes, Obi Wan saw respect.

"I'll return," he promised and rushed into the caves.

Obi Wan watched him go. He thought of Leila and hoped fervently that they where in time.

Seconds later, the draigons were on Obi Wan. His lightsaber slashed and burned. Draigons roared in pain and fell all around him. He was fighting better and stronger than he ever had, ever thought he could.

But he knew he could not hold the draigons off for long.

Qui Gon raced through the caves, carrying his bag of dactyl.

Such as the look of purpose in his eyes, that no one dared stop him. Until he came face to face with Qui Gon.

"Halt!" the Hutt ordered. "Where are you going?"

Qui Gon stared evenly at the Hutt. He was tempted it plunged his lightsaber into the nasty slime but held himself back. "You had better get your guards to the mouths of the caves," he warned. "We're in trouble."

"Your foolish pupil already tried that trick."

Suddenly a draigon roared near the mouth of one of the tunnels. The sound was astonishing. The cave trembled and bits of dust shook loose from the roof.

"It has started," Qui Gon said evenly. Then he shouldered past the astonished Hutt.

Grelb squeezed himself between two flat rocks and for a moment, stared down at the caves. He had missed his chance to kill Qui Gon Jinn. The big Jedi had already raced into the caves. But his pupil guarded the mouth of the cavern. He had wanted the Master, but the pupil would have to do for now.

Draigons where hurtling from the sky by the dozens, consigning on the lad. Even Grelb had to admire the young Jedi's skill. His lightsaber struck again and again and the boy showed no sign of tiring. It was almost a pity to kill him.

Lightening spilt the sky and thunder shook the earth. Rain pounded down on the stones over Grelb's head.

He raised his blaster and aimed at the young Jedi. The boy's lightsaber flashed among the draigons.

All Grelb needed was one brief moment to pull off his shot.

The battle as like none Obi Wan had ever imagined. He felt no fear. He had accepted his death and didn't even bother to concentrate on that. The odds were just too great against him. Instead, he clung to Leila. He could feel her pain and was waiting for it subside. He only fought to protect those in the caves. he felt no anger. He did not gate the hungry beats that dropped endlessly from the blackened skies.

The Force was his ally.

Qui Gon burst into the cave where the Arconans where and where he had left Leila. He saw Clat'Ha kneeling next to where he had left Leila. He went over to her. "Here." He handed her to bag of dactyl.

She took it slowly.

"How is she?"

"Bad," said Clat'Ha.

"Leila." Qui Gon picked up the other two bottles that contained the other two chemicals.

Clat'Ha handed the bag of dactyl to the other two Human women that had been helping take car of the Arconans. She took one of the yellow crystals.

Qui Gon took the crystal and crushed it up.

"She coughed up blood, Qui Gon," Clat'Ha said softly.

"How much?"

"I don't know."

"Leila," Qui Gon said firmly. "Leila, I need you to wake up."

Slowly, her eyes opened and focused on his face. "Obi Wan," she whispered. "I…" she coughed.

Blood spattered on the front of Qui Gon' tunic.

Quickly Clat'Ha held her up.

Every breath seemed to take all of her strength. "I…" she tried again but couldn't even talk. "I…help him."


	23. Chapter 23

Dead draigons where beginning to pile around Obi Wan. He could no longer even feel Leila, much less her pain. After a moment, he began backing away towards the mouth of the cave. He had an idea. It was a gamble but he had nothing better. If he could kill the draigons at the very mouth of the cave, the bodies would block the entrance. It enough entrances where block, they might have a chance. He had just gained the entrance when he heard a familiar laugh.

"Well done, little one!" Jemba slithered from the shadows farther back in the shadows. He held an oversized blaster rifle. "Here, let me help you. To death!" He raised his blaster and aimed.

Grelb chuckled softly. He saw his chance and squeezed the trigger on his blaster.

The bolt shot out, but to Grelb's surprise, Obi Wan dodged to the side. The bolt barely missed him.

Grelb shouted in rage and prepared to fire again. This time, he would not miss. But suddenly, he felt huge teeth rip into his tail.

He head been concentrating too hard. He had forgotten to keep a lookout. A draigon had found him.

He barely had time to cry out before the draigon yanked him from under his rock.

Obi Wan blinked in surprise. He'd felt the Force, had dodged a blaster bolt that came from nowhere and sizzled past his head. Perhaps no one felt as surprise as Jemba the Hutt.

The Hutt took the blaster bolt in the chest. For the brief moment, Jemba stared down at is wound in disbelief. "Well, ha!" he laughed in horror. His surprised eyes stared at Obi Wan for a moment, then he fell in the dirt, dead.

A draigon's cry wrenched Obi Wan's attention back to his situation. He barely had time to thrust his lightsaber at the huge attacking mouth, then jump back.

"That was a little too close, I'd say."

Obi Wan whirled. "What the hell are you doing here!" he shouted.

Qui Gon was standing behind him, his green blade glowing. "I thought you could use some help."

"But Leila…"

"Is sleeping peacefully, for the first time in a couple of days," said Qui Gon.

Suddenly, they where joined by Clat'Ha, a blaster in each hand and spares strapped to each legs.

"How is she?" asked Qui Gon as they fought madly.

"Better," said Clat'Ha. "So are the Arconans. Si Treemba and several of them are at the other entrances."

Obi Wan's plan worked. Draigon bodies piled up in the opening. They left a small square open to defend it.

Before his death, Jemba had ordered the Whiphids and the Hutts of Offworld to defend the cave where they had gathered. He instructed them to fire from the rocks outside the cave. It was a foolish strategy. Hundreds of miners had been slain. Finally, Obi Wan and Qui Gon convinced them to use the draigon bodies to cover the entrance.

The Offworld miners and Jedi worked to guard the cave entrances but the draigons dug new entrances. That's where the Arconans came in hadn't by evening, it was evident to every Hutt and Whiphid on that rock that the Arconans were not cowards. They were creatures born to caves and to darkness and when it came time to fight in their own environment, they proved themselves to be dangerous and cunning. No draigon caught an Arconan by surprise.

Near nightfall, Qui Gon and Obi Wan were still fighting at the last entrance.

Suddenly, what was left of the draigons roared and leaped into the air. They circled the island twice and then flew off in defeat.

A ragged cheer went up from the surviving Hutts and Whiphids, Obi Wan thought it was merely a cheer of relief. But when a huge Whiphid came out of the cave and gave him a rough pat on the back, and when Hutts actually began to circle him and clap, Obi Wan realized that these were not cheers of relief. Their former enemies cheered for the Jedi.

Obi Wan turned and looked at Qui Gon.

The Knight was smiling at him with a strange look in his eyes.

Obi Wan lowered and turned off his lightsaber. Then he turned and ran back into the cave. He ran through the passages until he came back to the cave where they had left Leila.

She was still lying in the same place, in the same position.

Obi Wan touched her forehead. Relief flooded through him. The fever was gone. He sat down slowly. "Leila," he said softly.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him. "Obi Wan."

"It's good to see you awake. And with the color back in your eyes."

The violet lights had returned to her eyes. "Hold me."

"I don't want to hurt you more," said Obi Wan. He paced his hand over hers.

"I don't care," she said, her voice soft. "Please."

Qui Gon strode into the cave but his steps faltered and he stood still.

Obi Wan was holding Leila. They where talking but their voices where low.

Qui Gon felt like he was intruding on a private moment but still he stood there and watched.

At last Obi Wan lay her back down. And rose to his feet. He turned and blinked at the sight of Qui Gon standing there.

Qui Gon's face actually went red. "I came to see if she was awake."

"She is," said Obi Wan. "She told me to go and get the rest of the dactyl." He slipped past Qui Gon and disappeared down the cave tunnel.

Qui Gon went forward and sat down next to his daughter. He stroked her hair and simply looked at her.

Her eyes where open but she was looking at the cave ceiling. "I want to go back to Coruscant."

Qui Gon didn't say anything for a long moment. He weighed the options in his mind carefully. "You can't," he said at last.

A large tear slid slowly down her cheek. She looked at him. She didn't ask why, only looked at him.

"There's no one I can trust to take you back," Qui Gon said quietly. "And I must go to Bandomeer."

"We shouldn't go to Bandomeer," she said.

"Why?"

But Leila wouldn't say. "How many where lost?" she asked.

"Over three hundred of the Offworld miners are gone."

"And the Arconans?"

"Eighty-seven," Qui Gon said softly.

Slowly Leila sat up. She leaned against the cave wall and looked around the cave.

The Arconans where all gathered together in one corner, humming.

"Why are they humming?"

"It's their way of showing their grief."

Leila looked at her father. "It's not safe for us to go to Bandomeer."

"Why do you say that?" asked Qui Gon as he sat back against the wall next to her.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't say."

"you can't say or you can't see?"

"I can't see."

"Tell me what you can," said Qui Gon.

"Darkness. But not a black darkness. A sort of a mid-night blue darkness that moves constantly. It goes from the blue to black. And then back."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."


	24. Chapter 24

While the Arconans grieved, Clat'Ha made plans for their future. She went to one of Jemba's chieftains, a Hutt named Aggaba and said, "Aggaba, I want to hire you and your people."

"Which ones?" Aggaba asked suspiciously.

"All of you. You're temporally the head of these men, until you reach Bandomeer. I'll buy out your contracts."

"And then what?" Aggaba had a cunning look in his eye, as if he wondered how he might make a profit.

"I'll offer all of you an invitation to work for our mining company," Clat'Ha said. "We share the profits, so it's a step up for you. think about it. When you get to Bandomeer, your bosses will demote you and put someone else in over your head. This is your chance to escape from Offworld Mining, and get a decent job."

"Our contracts would not be cheap," said Aggaba. "I want to thousand per worker."

"I'll give you twenty for each worker and a persona bonus to you of twenty thousand just for signing with me."

Aggaba's eyes went wide with delight. But Clat'Ha hid her own glee. Aggaba would accept the deal out of greed. But the rest of the workers would now have their freedom


	25. Chapter 25

Qui Gon knew when to admit he had been wrong. He had underestimated Obi Wan Kenobi.

The repairs were almost done. They were scheduled to leave at dawn. Obi Wan was with Leila back in their ship's quarters. Qui Gon left the ship to take a last look at the great sea. He also needed a moment to consider all that had happened.

The surf pounded the rocks around him as he gazed at the planet's five multicolored moons, already beginning to dim with the riding light. He thought about Yoda's words, spoke only three days ago: "By chance alone we do not live our lives. If take an apprentice you will not, in time, perhaps fate will chose."

Qui Gon still wasn't sure if fate had appointed Obi Wan as his Padawan or if it had just thrown them together for one odd adventure. He'd thought it was coincidence that both he, Leila and Obi Wan were all going to Bandomeer. After all, Yoda himself had sent the boy to Bandomeer, while Qui Gon's orders came from the Senate- from the Supreme Chancellor himself.

But here it was. And here they all where.

Qui Gon smiled slightly as he remembered the welcome sound of Leila's shrieks of laughter as Obi Wan had threatened to dump her in the sea. She was getting better and Obi Wan was a great cause of her health. They where all going to Bandomeer. And now, Qui Gon had an uneasy feeling about his and Leila's mission. What if Leila was right? Should he have told Yoda about what she said? Qui Gon shook his head. Whatever it was, he would take it as it came at him.

And there was a further matter. It was not a simple thing for one Jedi to touch the mind of another. It was an intimate thing, the kind of thing that was usually done between the closet of friends. Or a Knight and his Padawan.

For the first time in a long time, Qui Gon didn't know what to do.

"When the path is unsure, better to wait, it is," Yoda had told him many times. Now he would use Yoda's advice, even though he suspected Yoda would want him to take the oppsite position. He would not ask Obi Wan to his Padawan. Not yet. For now, he would wait.

And he would watch. They had seperate missions on Bandomeer, but he would keep a close eye on Obi Wan. Leila would help him do that, unknowingly of course.

Qui Gon grinned. He had to admit the boy was not made to be a farmer. He was meant for different things. But whether his path would intersect with Qui Gon's he still didn't know. and until he did, he would not choose. The boy would have to be strong to dispel the shadow of the one who had come before. And Xanatos had cast a long, deep shadow.

Qui Gon turned and headed back into the ship. Yes, he would keep an eye on Obi Wan.

And besides, he had a feeling that fate would give him no other choice.


	26. Chapter 26

"How do your insides feel?"

"Like Mace Windu wrapped them around his lightsaber."

Obi Wan grinned. "That's a very creative description."

"Where's Father?"

"He left a while back to go out for some air."

Leila looked at him for a long moment. "I think you impressed him."

"That wasn't my intent."

"Have you accepted the idea of being a farmer?"

Obi Wan shot her a dry look. "What do you think?"

"Then what…"

"I have accepted that nothing is for certain. Things change. Wars come and wars ago. But some things remain immortal."

Leila studied him. "I've never heard you talk like that. Are you feeling well?"

"Better than you."

The door opened and Qui Gon came in and was greeted by both of them laughing uproariously. "Obi Wan, are you giving her time to heal?"

"Master says that laughter is the best medicine one can have."

Qui Gon sat next to Leila and wrapped an arm around her. "Well, I'm sure he's not referring to internal bleeding."

"I'm fine. Just sore."

"I think she's better than she's letting on," said Obi Wan. "I think she just enjoys us carrying her around."

"I do not enjoy you carrying me around and threatening to dump me in the water."

"You know I really wouldn't have done such a thing."

"I knew no such thing. Nothing is certain, Obi Wan, and your brain is the least certain of things."

Qui Gon smiled. He watched the two of them argue back and forth. He could foresee many Jedi rules being broken by these two as they got older. The thought made his smile grow even larger. "We should reach Bandomeer by tomorrow night."

Leila and Obi Wan stopped laughing. But Obi Wan's eyes where still full of laughter.

"I fear there will be nasty business there."

Leila met his gaze and held it a long moment.

"Yes. Fertilizer," said Obi Wan with a serious face.

Leila burst out laughing.

Qui Gon smiled. Obi Wan was right. Now was not the time to think of dark things. There would time enough for that tomorrow. And the day after that.


	27. Chapter 27

Obi Wan had been raised in the Jedi Temple at Coruscant, a world teeming with people, a world whose every piece of land was covered with sky scraper.

So when the ship dropped through the atmosphere of Bandomeer, he marveled at the jungles and plains. He had never imagined that there could be so much wilderness on one planet.

"Bare and ugly," pronounced Leila, standing next to him.

Qui Gon was standing behind her. He hadn't really approved of her being up and running around the ship already, but she had been doing so.

"I agree," muttered Obi Wan. "There's no sky scapers anywhere!"

Qui Gon smiled slightly.

The port on Bandomeer was a small building, a hanger that could barely hold the freighter.

Leila and Obi Wan followed Qui Gon cautiously from the ship.

A planetary police officer was waiting. When he saw the Jedi, he hurried over. "Welcome. My offices will of course be at your disposal."

Qui Gon nodded. "Can you tell me what this is all about? The Supreme Chancellor said that you requested my help-mine specifically."

"Perhaps this will help explain." The officer handed Qui Gon an envelope.

Qui Gon took it slowly. He studied the officer's face. then he ripped the envelope open and unfolded the single sheet of paper inside. As he read, Qui Gon's face went pale and his breath caught.

Leila took the paper from his hand. She scanned it and then looked at her Father.

Obi Wan read it over her shoulder. It only said, _I have been looking forward to this day. _

The note was signed by someone named _Xanatos_.


End file.
